


Something Better

by mydaydreamsatnight



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Sexual Content, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydreamsatnight/pseuds/mydaydreamsatnight
Summary: Emily was about to graduate from college.She had her life in order, she lived a simple life, everything was on track... until the day she met J.This happens a few months after everything from season 1.I’m not sure if I will include events from the 2nd season but I might. I just wanted to write something or someone good for J.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Emily's classes were done for the day, and just like all the other days, she took the same road back to her place. The streets were oddly empty for a late afternoon, she drove all the way mumbling the song from the radio, she saw the green light from far away, she got ready to make the turn and that’s when it happened. She hit the brakes but was too late.

“Oh my God. Oh, my God… don’t be dead. Please, don’t be dead, you stupid piece of sh-” she mumbled getting off the car. Was a guy. Boyish look. He seemed ok but she wasn’t sure. He was alive, at least. He was trying to get up; she tried to help “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me take a look…” she said while checking his whole body. Besides his forehead, nothing else was bleeding.

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” He told her. He looked around searching for something..

“No, it’s not fine. I almost run you over!” She told him but he gave her no attention. He seemed completely focus on finding whatever it was he was looking for “What are you lookin-? Whatdafuq? Your phone!?” she asked in shock. “You were on the freaking phone? That’s why we crashed??” The boy seemed ashamed when he nodded, and before she could realize what she was doing, she punched him in the face and he hit the ground again.

“Wha- What was that for??” he asked confused.

“Get up. Put your bike in the back and get your stupid ass in.” Emily ordered him, pointing to her car. He didn’t move, just stared at her, still confused. “I’m taking you to the hospital. Move!”

They didn’t talk all the way over.

They didn’t talk when they got to the hospital either.

She gave him space to fill out whatever it was that the nurse asked him to before he could go in. It seemed like they were waiting forever before someone showed up to take him in.

She should’ve left while he was getting treated. She almost did a few times but 40mins later, he came back. She noticed the surprised look on his face, plus his nose already changing color from the punch.

“Broken?” she asked, he shake his head and she joked “maybe next time, then..”

He smiled.

“Are you responsible for him?” The doctor’s voice echoed in the waiting room.

“I’m responsible for him _being_ here,” she said. The doctor couldn’t tell if Emily was embarrassed or proud of it.

The doctor turned to the boy, “Only take those if you feel any pain, which I don’t think you will.” He said giving him the prescription for the meds.

Why everything in hospitals takes forever? Was already night when they walked back to her car. “Are you okay to go home? I can take you..”

“Yeah, I can ride it back,” he said and she arched an eyebrow, questioning. “I’m fine. Thank you, though.”

She looked satisfied with the answer this time, got inside the car and waited for him to get his bike out. He stopped by her window. They looked at each other for a moment. Even though his nose was bruised, his face was gentle. His eyes curious. He holds her gaze that made her feel uneasy. She didn’t want to look away.

Emily gave him a lazy smile. “Well, it’s been an eventful afternoon.” He smiled at her again. She liked when he smiled. “Do me a favor, yeah?” he nodded quickly. “Don’t use your phone when you’re riding… next driver might not be so thoughtful.”

“I won’t.”

He kept looking at her as if he wanted to say more, and she waited, her eyes never leaving his, but stayed quiet.

“Alright. Be safe. Have a good night.” She started the car and drove off.

“You too,” he said, watching the jeep drive away.

It was a weird day for both of them.

Emily crashed into him, literally, because the idiot was on his phone.

He looked over his phone for a second and next thing he knew he was in the ground. Someone run him over and if that wasn’t enough, got punched in the face and then got taken to the hospital by the same insane girl.

Yet, that idiot and the insane girl couldn’t stop thinking about each other all the way back.

“I should’ve asked her name”

“I should’ve asked his name”

The last thought they had before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This was a short intro into the story I wanna tell, and my very first attempt to post something for someone else to read. I used to write a lot a few years ago but I never really shared with anyone.
> 
> I hope someone enjoys reading it what I have planned.
> 
> (English is not my first language, so, forgive me if there are some errors.)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Almost two weeks had passed after the day of the accident. The day he met her. J couldn’t get her out of his mind. Regretted every single day for not asking her name or anything about her, if that mattered. But in truth, they didn’t have the chance for a real conversation.

Part of him was glad that his uncles kept him busy, there was always a new job to prepare for, always something to be on the lookout for. He didn’t trust his uncles and especially his grandmother but they were family, the only people he had left, for the better or worse. He tried to leave before but the reality of how alone he really was, crashed him down hard. He had nowhere else to go, he had no choice other than to stay with those people, the same people his mother spent her life hating.

The only good thing about being part of the jobs was the money he was putting together. Maybe one day he would have saved enough money to just go away from all of it.

So for now, he was going to play their game.

With all the smaller jobs they were doing lately, was a good distraction to keep his mind off of her. He wanted to see her again. Everywhere he looked, he hoped to find her close by. But his hope was slowly fading away, too much time had passed and there was nothing he could do to find her.

Between going to school and helping at the jobs, he found some free time to go surfing one morning, he needed some time to relax and clear his head.

Which it did. It helped… for like a minute. He made his way to the small space with a shower, got himself cleaned up and dressed, slowly walked beside his bike towards the pier. He blinked a few times, to be sure of what he was seeing.

It was her. She was at the pier. Laughing with a few friends. She looked beautiful and happy. Her long black hair shining dark red from the sun… just beautiful.

J rode his bike as fast as he could to get to her but by the time he got there, she was nowhere to be found. He felt frustrated.  
Did he just imagine it? _No, she was here._ _She was right here._ He thought.

Great, how would he get anything done in school today?

The classes dragged out all day long, he decided to skip the last class. The halls were almost full with a big group of people, which was odd. He heads out and found another group coming up the stairs. What the hell was going on?

“He lives!”

He recognized her voice. He looked around and found her smiling at him. She was leaned in the handrail of the stairs.

He found himself smiling back and walking closer to her.

“So, this is your school, huh?” she asked.

“Yeah.. yeah.. uhn.. what are you doing here?”

“Your school is hosting a big lecture about useless crap I don’t care about… but it looks good when I graduate, you know, as extra-curricular activities.” She explained.

She was obviously older than he was but, _how much older_ , he wondered.

He stepped right in front of her “What’s your name?”

She smiled, “Emily.”

“I’m J.”

She put her hand out to shake his “I’m glad we had the chance to officially meet”.

Her hand was warm and soft, and touching her set his whole body on fire. J didn’t let go of her hand and neither did she. Her thumb slowly caressed the top of his and he wondered if she was feeling the same.

“Emily, we’re going inside to get our seats. Are you coming?” Her friend asked.

She turned to her friend “Yeah, I just need a minute. I will meet you there.” She looked back at J once her friend was gone, “I have to go… but it was nice seeing you again”

She removed her hand from his and he was already missing the warm of it. He nods in agreement. When she starts to walk up the stairs, he stopped her “Wait...” it makes her turn and look at him “Uh... this morning; I think I saw you at the pier...”

“Yeah, a few of us were there before coming here...”

Well, good, at least he wasn’t going crazy. She was really there before. He had to do something; he couldn’t let this opportunity go. “Can we meet there later? I mean, once you’re done with the lecture.” He awkwardly asked her.

Emily considered his invitation for a moment, looking at those curious eyes staring back at her. She needed to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling, what he wanted...

“Sure.” She finally said. J felt immediately relief hearing her answer, letting go of his breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “The lecture will last for a couple of hours, though. But I will meet you there.”

He was shy and a little nervous but excited, all at the same time. “Yeah, it’s okay. Good.” He smiled. “I’ll... I’ll see you later.”

Emily waved goodbye and headed to the lecture.

J had a good couple of hours to get himself ready and calm his nerves. When he checked his phone, he saw a missed call from Smurf.

Shit. So much for calming his nerves.

Smurf tracked all of her boys. Was one of the many ways to keep them in check, in other words, to control them. J was always careful around her, never giving her too much or anything at all. Smurf had nothing on him, that was the only advantage he had and he planned to keep it that way.

He rode back home. Smurf and Baz were talking in the kitchen when he got there. Apparently, J was needed for the next job, and it would happen very soon.

 _Soon_ , he thought. Soon was fine, as long it wasn’t today. After they were done talking, J quickly made his way out before Smurf could stop it.

When he got back to the pier, Emily wasn’t there. _Good, I didn’t keep her waiting._ J leaned on in one of the benches with his hands on the pocket of his black hoodie, the same spot where he throws his mother’s phone in the ocean.

He saw her coming. Walking through the long pier. The pain he felt remembering the last time he was here, vanished. He looked at her with hope for something good, something better.

“I think you are facing the wrong way...” she told him, her voice was calm. “You are missing a hell of a view” she tilted her head signing the ocean behind him.

“I don't know...” J said, matching her calm voice. “I’m loving the view I have right in front of me”. He saw her blushing, which made his view even prettier.

Emily stepped a little closer and J suddenly felt his heart racing when her hand reached his face “I’ve noticed earlier the mark was gone,” she said, running her finger gently in his nose. “I'm glad. I like your face as it is”.

J smiled lightly. “That means you’re not going to punch me again?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far...” she teased. Emily didn’t say anything else before leaning on the bench next to him.

“How was the lecture?” he asked randomly.

She scoffed “Boring.” Emily saw him nodding. “Why weren’t you in class today?” she questioned.

He looked at her and shrugged. “I couldn’t focus much today so I skipped the last class...”

“What was on your mind?”

 _You._ He wanted to say. “I thought I lost something and didn’t know how to get it back, but...” his tone was soft as he continued, “I have a feeling things will be alright.”

Emily thought of something clever or at least something helpful to say but nothing came to mind, she only nodded in agreement with a shy smile. They stayed in silence for a while, it didn’t feel weird or uncomfortable, it felt normal. Felt good.

“J is short for what?” she asked, curious. J looked surprised at the random question. She quickly got up and placed herself in front of him again “Wait, don’t tell me. I wanna guess” Made him laugh of how amused she seemed to be with this silly puzzle. “Okay let’s see. James?” she arched an eyebrow. He shakes his head, still laughing.

“Jack?” J gives another no. “John? Jacob? Jansen? Jackson?” She watched J laughing freely from all the attempts. “Joey? Jimmy? Jonah?”

Another no. “Give up?”

She smiled, “No. I think I already know but I was having too much fun watching you laugh,” she confessed.

J stands up slowly, “Then tell me.” When he saw the grin on her face, he stepped closer and leaned his face to her ear. “Tell me what my name is”.

Emily didn’t answer right away. She was enjoying having him this close. Too close yet not close enough. His face carefully touching hers, his lips brushing through her skin. He was teasing her. Provoking her. Distracting her. She wanted more. Her lips were slightly open, just like his. Their nose caressing. She felt his hands touch the side of her face, holding gently. His eyes were focused on her lips. God, how he wanted to kiss. His brushed his thumb over her lips and looked at her.

That was the moment, even for a short time, where she saw for the first time what was behind those beautiful eyes. Those fragile and tender eyes. They were demanding. Dominant. “Joshua” she whispered.

He smiled and nodded before crushing his lips against hers. A slow kiss, long and sweet. J took his time. Emily’s hand found his waist, pulling him even closer. As the kiss progressed, their breathing increased and Emily let out a low moan.

J slowed the kiss but it didn’t stop it. He tried but couldn’t. He would stay kissing her for as long as she allowed him to. Emily smiled when he kept giving her small kisses and soft bites on her lower lip.

After a while, he leaned his forehead on hers, his hand caressing her cheek. The sound of the waves in the background. “I want to see you again,” he whispered.

“Good,” Emily replied. “Because I want that too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: I plan on writing smut here and there during the story, just like in the series. I believe everyone who watches the series won't mind reading about it either. It's not gonna be anything too explicit, but in case someone doesn't like it, you have been warned.

For the next couple of days, Emily and J didn’t see each other. Besides some texts and long night phone calls, they didn’t have the chance to do much else. When J wasn’t in school he was busy with his uncles doing surveillance for the next job, and Emily had her studies and extra-curricular activities that usually kept her occupied.

Her friends were at her place tonight for a group study, in theory. They spent the whole night talking about what happened on their day, how tired they were or how hard it was getting to achieve good grades this semester.

“Maybe if we actually study on our study groups we would get better grades,” Emily teased.

“Oh shut up, I don’t see you stopping us”, one of her friends, Erik, said.

“Plus, her grades don’t need improvement,” said, Beth.

“Says you. I need to keep my grades as it is. It takes the same amount of energy and effort.” Emily replied.

“But why do you even have a study group, I know you do fine on your own” Vin asked.

“Because I wouldn’t see any of you otherwise.” Emily smiled. “I like our study groups, even when we don’t study.” Her voice trailed off when she felt her phone buzz from a text. _–Hi. Is this a bad time?-_ She found herself smiling when she texted back, _-Not at all. How are you?-_

Her closest friend, Riley, noticed Emily’s smitten face looking at the phone, “Who are you texting?” she questioned. Emily arched her eyebrow as she grinned. “Is that guy from the lecture?” suddenly the room got quiet waiting for Emily’s response.

“Yeah, that guy from the lecture...” she admitted. Her phone buzzed again. _–Rough night but I’m ok. Thinking about you. How are you?-_

“You guys hit it off, huh?” Riley pushed the question.

“He asked to meet at the pier later that day, I said yes, and we end up having a great time.” Emily shyly explained as she texted him back. _–Better now with your texts. I should be studying but my friends had other plans.-_

“I’m a little surprised you said yes. You don’t usually do that with people you just met...”

Emily looked at Riley with a guilty look, “Well...”

“Oh my God,” she cheered in surprise “Why didn't you say anything? What happened? What did I miss?”

“Nothing happened. We _bumped_ into each other a few weeks before we saw each other at the lecture.” Another buzz from her phone. _–I like them already. Hope you’re having a good time, though.-_

“When will you see him again?”

For some reason, that question made Emily think about everything that happened since the accident and then the day of the lecture and later at the pier. How she felt when J looked at her, when he smiled, when their hands touched, his sweet voice, his smell, his delicious kiss... God, she wanted to kiss him again. They both said they wanted to see each other again but they haven’t yet. She hated the fact she was always so busy.

“To be honest... I don’t know. Soon, I hope”. She looked over J texts and they were always so caring and thoughtful. Emily wanted to do the same. “I’ll... I’ll be right back. Give me a second, ok?” she told Riley and rushed to her room. She dialed his number and waited.

He picked up. “Hey... I didn’t want to interrupt your night. Did I?”

“No no, you didn’t. I just...” she trailed off.

“Everything okay?”

She suddenly felt shy. “Yeah... everything is fine. I just wanted to talk with you for a while, hear your voice.”

“I’m glad you did, it makes my night a lot better.” He admitted.

“You mentioned you had a rough night. Want to talk about it?”

She heard him taking a deep breath like he was getting ready to tell her what happened, so she waited. Sharing his family problems with other people was a risk, and after everything that happened with Alexa, it seemed like he couldn’t trust anyone, and he knew it was still early to be sure but it felt different with Emily.

“I spent the whole day working on something with my uncles.” He confessed. “And then I come back to the house and they don't leave, they stay around... it's just... they can be too much to handle sometimes.”

“You live with them?” she asked.

“With my grandmother. They spend a lot of time here.”

“Crowded house, huh?”

“You have no idea.” He sighed.

Emily guessed there had to be a serious reason for him to be living with his grandmother and not his parents, but decided not to ask difficult questions over the phone, J would tell her when he was good and ready.

“Hey,” Riley knocked and slowly opened the door. “A few of us will go check this club nearby. Wanna come?”

“Oh, uh...” Emily signed the phone to her friend.

“He can come too” Riley winked and left the room.

Emily grinned. “J, would you like to go to a club with me?”

J smiled.

She was feeling excited while she got dressed, also a little nervous about J meeting her friends. This would be a good opportunity to loosen him up a little bit and have some fun after the bad day he had.

It didn’t take long until J arrived at her place, he had his bike, as usual, he opened the little fence before the steps of her house when he saw her opening the door. God, she loved the way he looked at her.

Emily was wearing a black dress with dark green lines and heels. He took a deep breath looking at her from head to toe, “You look... stunning.”

J saw her blushing “Thank you. I don’t usually wear dresses, but when I do...” she joked. It wasn’t a revealing type of dress, was the type of dress that showed her curves just right.

He couldn’t stop watching her as she walked closer to him. His hand instinctively tugged a lock of hair behind her ear, and rested on her neck, gently pulling her face closer until his lips touch hers. Soft kiss. Warm.

“Hi” Emily whispered.

J kissed her again, and again, and one more time after that, making his way to her ear. “It’s good to see you,” he whispered back.

“Very... very good to see you too” she could hardly get the words out of her mouth as he trailed small kisses at her neck and shoulders. She forced herself back a little “We are not going anywhere if you keep that up...” J gave her a lazy devilish smile, their faces still very close. “Come on, my friends are waiting.”

J put his bike safely in her porch and followed her to her car. Once she started driving, he asked, “So, uh, your friends will be there?”

She gave him a quick look, trying to see the real reason behind his question. Was that too soon? Friends meeting the new boyfriend. Was he a boyfriend? Shit. “Yeah, the ones that were with me before. They are... kind of curious about you”. She saw J nodding; his expression was calm as usual. “Is that okay? I mean, you don’t have to meet them if-”

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “I don’t mind meeting them.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah... it’s just, I've never done this before.” He confessed.

She looked at him again “What? Meeting the friends?”

“Being introduced... I mean, things usually happen randomly with me, without much thought.” He stared at her while he tried to explain.

She heard him trying to say something else but she interrupted him, “J, this is actually quite random, but they noticed I have been talking to you, one of them remember you from the lecture day...” Emily parked the car, removed her seat belt and turned to him, “I don’t usually bring guys to meet them because, honestly, I didn’t care of how it would turn out between me and the other person and neither did my friends. Is that what you meant?” J nodded and she continued, “I think my friends already approved you once they saw me texting you and smiling”. She laughs and looks away.

It was new to J, being on this side of things. Emily was showing him she cared by introducing him to her friends. He was worried about what her friends were going to think or react, would they mind he was younger than she was? Would they judge him for being a poor kid with a dead junkie mother? Would Emily? Christ. He knew he would never be able to be fully honest with her about his own family, but he wanted to. He wanted to tell her everything.

J leaned to her side and brought her face closer to his “I can’t wait to meet them” he said before sharing a kiss.

As they walked over to the club, there was a lot of people talking and drinking at the street walk, they heard the music pumping before they even got to the door. Once they were in Emily searched for her friends in the crowd, but to her surprise she felt J’s hand reach down for hers, intertwining their fingers together.

Emily walked around but didn’t go far, she found a spot at the bar and decided to text her friends. At the same moment, J received a text from Baz _–You are not at the house. We need you here in the morning. BE HERE.-_ J sighed with a worried face putting his phone back in his pocket.

Emily noticed, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it's just my... _uncle_.”

“You have to go?”

He noticed a little concerned in her voice. Damn him if he would let Baz ruin this night for him. “No,” he told her, “I’m all yours”

Emily’s face beamed, her arms wrapped around his waist for a hug. He always smelled so good, and his body was so warm. Her phone buzzed in her hand, “Great, I know where they are.” She says after reading the text.

They get to the table and her friends seemed to be in the second round of drinks. “Wow, you guys don’t waste any time, huh?” Emily said pointing to all the empty bottles and glasses.

“Heeeyy!” they all cheered.

She smiled at her silly friends; “Guys, this is J.” her eyes went to J and back to them, “The guy from the lecture.”

“The guy from the lecture!” they cheered again, making J laugh.

She squeezed his hand gently, “These are Erik, Vin, Beth, and Riley.” He said hi, and shake everybody’s hand before they both sat down.

 _So, that’s how’s normal feels like,_ J thought. He hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. He was enjoying himself listening to her friends telling their crazy stories. He didn’t have to worry about what to say or how to behave in front of them, he could just be himself.

Emily went with Beth and the boys to get some drinks, leaving J and Riley alone at the table. “So J, you and Emily,” with a joyful look on her face, she leaned at the table and arched her eyebrow, “How’s _that_ going?”

J followed Riley and leaned at the table too, “It’s going okay”

“ _Okay_? Just _okay_?” she repeated the words incredulously, “Oh come on, man! Give me something. Emily is being very private about you... that’s very annoying.”

J smiled, “It’s been great, actually. She’s amazing. I like when I’m with her”. Riley seemed pretty satisfied with his answer leaning back in her seat and J felt like he passed the friendship test.

Emily and the rest showed up with a new round of beers; they were clearly under some discussion when they got back in their seats.

“What’s going on?” Riley asked.

“Oh man, this guy was at the bar saying how he travels the world, doing a bunch of those extreme sports, seeking anything that gives him adrenaline...” Vin mentioned.

“You wouldn’t believe this guy, a complete douche. Trying to show off at the bar to get girls...” Beth added.

Shaking her head and taking a sip of her beer, Emily complained, “I hate those people. Thinking they are better than everybody else.”

“Well, if he travels like he says he does, he might be.” Erik joked.

“People go way overboard with that whole thing.” Riley blurts out, “If he needs to go around the world to find that type of excitement, he is clearly not looking hard enough...”

Emily nodded, “I would like to try out some of those sports, though.” A frowning look on her face before continuing. “I only surf and that doesn’t even do it for me.”

J looked surprised with her statement, he squeezed her hand that was resting on his leg, “I didn’t know you surfed.” He said, talking for the first time in the group.

“We all do, but not as often as we would like to.” She admits.

“Why do you say surf don’t do it for you?” J asked.

She sighed. “I mean, I know it does for them...” pointing to her friends, “when they surf, they feel that excitement. They feel over the edge, feeling that rush in each wave. But for me? It only calms me down. I can be angry, sad or even happy, it doesn’t matter how I’m feeling at the time, surfing makes my mind at ease. Everything gets clear to me. I feel like I’m right where I should be.”

The table is quiet listening to her until Riley breaks the silence, “It takes a great deal to please this one.” she said, giving J the same joyful look as before.

Emily laughed when she saw J shyly smiling but takes a gulp of his beer to try to hide it, she shakes her head to Riley, “Shut up.”

The group eventually starts talking among themselves, almost private time for each couple. J had an arm over her shoulders pulling her close, and the other hand was always caressing her whole arm, which was still in his leg.

J couldn’t stop thinking about what Emily just said, not feeling that sort of excitement. He wanted her to have that; he wanted to give her that. She deserved it. When he was around his uncles, he felt alive. Sadly, was by doing pretty much everything there was against the law. J wasn’t proud of it but he liked it.

“Were you serious about how surf makes you feel?” His soft voice reached her ear.

“Yeah. It’s not a bad thing, though. I love surfing.”

“What if... I could help you with that?”

She turned completely to look at him, “What, surfing?” she asked confused.

“No”, he simply said. She stared at him before he continued, “To feel that rush. To do something reckless yet so good, that you feel your heart is about to explode.”

She grinned.

“Come dance with me,” he said, getting up from his seat and giving her his hand.

She gladly took it, and they went to the dance floor. J wasn’t all that good at dancing, normally he would never accept doing it in the first place, but this was different. Everything with her seemed that way.

Their bodies together moving through the beat. They danced one song after another, and another... forgetting about everything. J’s hands moved from her waist to the back of her neck, below her long hair. Locking her face in place as he kissed her. Wasn’t a soft kiss like the other kisses, this one was filled with desire. J was hungry. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him too. He could feel it. Her pulse was already racing, but he was going to push her even more. She didn’t hold anything back, she gave what he demanded, she kissed him back just as hard.

“Do you trust me?” suddenly breaking the kiss and she immediately missed his lips.

“Yes,” she breathed out.

He kissed her again before holding her hand and walking away from the dance floor. He quickly got inside the restroom; there were a few people inside, checking themselves in the mirror, completely unaware. He locked the door of the booth after pulling her inside with him and pressing her body with his against the wall.

J brushed his nose on hers, gently kissed her lips. “What are you doing?” she whispered in his mouth. His hands moving through her body, the shape of her breasts, the curve of her waist, of her ass...

“Nothing yet...” he said, “but I will in a minute”. He started tugging her dress up, little by little, giving her time to process what he intended to do, what he was about to do...

He found the strap of her panties and gently started to take it off. He kissed her once more, before getting on his knees to remove her panties, one leg then the other. Once he did, he stand up with her panties in his hands, he had a little smile when he put it in his jacket.

J pressed his body against hers again, kissing her. They could hear people outside, coming in and out of the restroom, but J didn’t care, and right now, neither did Emily. He pulled her hands above her head, showing her to hold on at the edge of the booth walls, “Okay?”, once she nodded, he rested a hand over her chest. Her heart was beating fast, but not fast enough, _yet_.

He got on his knees again, his eyes never leaving hers, his hands coming up her thigh, bringing the dress with him. He saw Emily breathing faster, anticipation, he figured. _Good_. He kissed the side of each thigh before his tongue could finally have a taste of her. Damn. He closed his eyes and let out a moan when he realized how wet she was for him. J was eager for more.

He carefully placed one of her legs over her shoulder and pulled her body to him so his tongue could reach even deeper. _More_. He felt her body moving against his tongue and lips. When he opened his eyes, Emily had her head back.

J knew it wouldn’t be long until she came, and she did. Emily moaned in pleasure, but the sounds she was making got muffled by the loud music from outside. He drank everything. Gently pressing his tongue on her sensitive area.

He placed her leg back and stand up, licking his lips. Emily had her eyes closed, with her head back. Breathing heavy. They heard the loud music and some laughs inside the restroom, making her open her eyes only to find his, looking back at her. He gets closer, placing his hand on her chest again pleased to feel her heart still racing. Brushing his nose at hers, Emily smiled; she was getting fond of that.

She kissed him, a lazy and loving kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue. “You didn’t have to do that,” she whispered, feeling a little shy.

“I wanted to” he whispered back. “You have no idea how much”.


	4. Chapter 4

 

J was helping Craig and Deran today. His main role was, to be on the lookout, patiently waiting in the car while the others did the rest of the work. The brothers didn’t fully trust J yet to do much else, well, Baz especially. They have been busy lately getting ready for the next job; he was doing a lot of spotting, checking all the gates, entrance and exits, cameras, the best rout in and out, etc.

Was almost lunch time by the time they decided to go back to Smurf’s. Deran and Craig were in each other’s hairs, as usual, Deran wasn’t happy with his brother’s lack of attitude, and Craig was, of course, bitching his way out of that conversation. J was amused by watching them fight because even though they were fighting, they weren’t mad at each other.

As they drove back to Smurf’s, J spotted Emily on the other side of the street, sitting in the hood of her car, reading a magazine. She looked adorable as ever, wearing a baby look shirt, short jeans, and all-star. Sunglasses and messy hair from the wind.

J hurried a tap in Deran’s shoulder. “Wait. Stop de car.”

“What?!” Deran asked, surprised.

“Stop the car!” J said it again, with urgency in his voice. Deran pulled over, looking around confused. J jumped off the car, taking his bike with him.

Deran and Craig watched J get ready to cross the street. “Hey! Where are you going?” Deran questioned.

J looked at his uncle, “I’ll meet you guys back at the house”

“Don’t take too long or Smurf will flip out!” Deran yelled as J pedaled away. He watched J approach the girl with curious eyes. “Who is he talking to?”

Craig chuckled. “He is doing more than just talking.”

“She looks familiar...” Deran murmured to himself.

“First Nicky, then his teacher, now that girl... the kid has excellent taste in women. Respect!” Craig laughed in his seat but Deran wasn’t so amused. “Come on, man. Let’s go”

Getting at Smurf’s, they could smell the food. Smurf always made big feast for her boys; she liked having the table full, with food and with them. There was a time when Pope, Baz, Craig and Deran didn’t see a problem with her spoiling them. When Smurf was happy, they never had to worry about money; she always had the next job ready for them. She also liked having the house full of people with their extravagant parties.

But things change, they brothers grew and their relationship wasn’t doing so well lately; every time they got together was like walking in a minefield. The boys wanted to have more voice about the jobs and Smurf was against it. Everything was hanging by a thin thread.

“Hi boys. Have a seat.” Smurf said finishing setting the table. Baz was already there, talking to someone on the phone. “Where’s J?”

“He will be here,” Deran said flat.

“He had _someone_ to do” Craig joked. Smurf stop to gaze at them, taking in what Craig just said. Deran arched an eyebrow to his brother. “What? It’s true.”

Smurf didn’t seem very happy with the news. “J seeing someone?”

“We don’t know. We just saw them together.” Deran answered her, again.

“We better find out. Soon.” She said with a harsh tone.

Baz walked over to the table putting away his phone. “The plates are ready. We still need surveillance at the west door. The schedule doesn’t fit as it should. It’s like they do it randomly. It’s very unsettling...”

“We do it safe. Nothing happens before we have the routine of that gate.” Smurf said putting the rest of the food down at the table.

“Daddy!” Baz turned around to find Pope bringing Lena, from school.

“Hi, sweetie. Are you hungry?” she nodded with a big smile. “Okay, go put your stuff in your room and wash your hands.”

Pope watched her disappear to her room, smiling lightly. “Her teacher said she is doing well in her classes,” he mentioned to the table, sounding proud. The brothers smiled. They could fight about pretty much everything but there was no doubt they all of them loved that kid.

Everyone was already at the table by the time J showed up. He was surprised to see them talking and not fighting, he even heard a laugh or two.

“Glad you could join us, J.” Smurf said trying to get a reaction out of him.

Finding his seat, he gave her a small nod “Sorry for being late.” _Not really._ Having to watch his uncles and Smurf fighting so frequently wasn’t something he looked forward to. It didn’t take long for someone start pointing fingers whenever something went wrong.

Seeing Emily made it easier to deal with things like family reunion such as this. He enjoyed her company, her little jokes, the sound of her laugh, how she was always doing something, always moving, how smart and dedicated she was with her studies. She invited him to stop by her place later, she had some assignment to finish and since he had his own homework to do, he gladly said yes.

Once Lena was back, no one talked about the job or the arrangements being made. They just had a normal meal together, which for them, was not normal. Everyone on that table had their own shit to deal with; Pope had accepted the need for the meds he hated, it helped to get along with everyone around him, and he knew it, but the guilt of what happened to Cath was eating him inside. He didn’t mind spending so much time with Lena, it actually made him feel better, and honestly, it’s not like Baz was willing to do it. In Pope’s view, Baz wasn’t cut out to be a father, at least not Lena’s father.

Baz was too busy having another wife and kid, or always after the next job, trying to be Smurf’s favorite and the one in charge. Things he couldn’t do at the same time. Everything was colliding.

Craig was being reckless with all the drugs and his relationship with Nicky. Two things he shouldn’t be doing, specially together. The others had noticed his addiction getting worse. He was using a lot and way too often. Deran tried to stay around as much as he could, watch over his brother... keep that shit under control.

All the boys were tired of being controlled by Smurf all the time about everything, but Deran was the first one to actually want to leave. He wanted to live his own life, be his own person. He didn’t want to be Smurf’s boy anymore. He needed to break the chains from his ankles, and that was exactly what he was trying to do. Wasn’t easy being away with his brothers always pulling him back in, they needed him... and he needed the money.

J helped Smurf clean the table while the brothers talked over the plans for later.

“Someone needs to watch the gate tonight while I go over the plate’s information,” Baz said getting up.

Smurf quickly stopped him. “You’re taking Lena home. You haven’t spent real time with her since Cath went away.” Pope flinched slightly with the reminder. “She needs her father” Baz sighed heavily, he didn’t enjoy having her acid tongue and _her judgmental_ eye in his personal life, but she was right on this one. He nodded and went for Lena.

“I go for the plates,” Pope announced. “Craig and Deran can watch the gate.” The brothers nodded. “Call me if anything happens”, Pope said leaving the table.

Smurf went back to the kitchen to find J washing some of the dishes. “You don’t need to do that, baby”.

“I don’t mind...” J said.

“Are you staying in?” she asked.

He gave her a quick look, “Uh, if you need me here, I can stay.”

She smiled at him, knowing he would not admit or confess anything. “No need, baby. You’re free to go if you have plans.” J smiled back to her and continued washing the dishes. “Just make sure to keep your phone on in case your uncles need you.”

J didn’t know if she had already tracked him while he was at Emily’s if she hadn’t before she sure would today. He knew Smurf would find out about Emily eventually but he was not in a hurry for that to happen, especially after what happened with Nicky.

The fact that Nicky was still around bothered him, not because he still had feelings for her, Nicky was a little naive and completely dependent of others but she deserved more than to lay around waiting for Craig and getting stoned. He wanted what was best for her, which was the main reason he broke up with her in the first place, he wanted her to have a good life away from all this. It didn’t quite work as he planned, he used to wonder what would it happen if he hadn’t broken up with her... but he didn’t regret it.

J headed to Emily’s after sneaking off from Smurf’s eyes... that woman was watching him like a hawk. He didn’t blame her for being vigilant but he didn’t have to make it easier for her either.

Things with Emily were going pretty well, ever since the night in the club they spent all their free time together, which for J was perfect considering all the unnecessary drama between his uncles and Smurf. It was like, coming home after a hard day at work. Emily was becoming his home, his favorite place to be.

He locked his bike at her porch before knocking at her door. Riley distracted opened the door, without even looking at J. “Riley?” J asked amused.

Riley turned her head finally aware of J’s presence. “Hey! Sorry. Come on in.”

Riley quickly went back to the kitchen table and J followed her. She was reading some paper to Vin, who was sitting down writing in the laptop and Emily standing up behind him with a concentrated look on her face, watching carefully while he typed. J found himself smiling as he let go of his backpack. Riley throw the papers at the table, clearly annoyed. When Vin stopped typing Emily blinked a few times and looked up to see J looking back at her.

She whispered ‘come here’ reaching out her hand to him, and he was next to her after a few steps. “We are trying to finish this report. It won’t take long...”

Vin snorted “Yeah right”

Emily turned to the screen again and gently tapped Vin’s shoulder, “Focus.” She said. Vin typed as Emily kept narrating what they needed and after a few long minutes, she was satisfied with the result.

Vin closed the laptop and raised his arms, “Hallelujah. I’m going home.”

“I’m going too,” Riley said, laughing. They packed everything and headed to the door, J heard them set up the time and place to talk about tomorrow’s presentation.

“You finished studying for today?” J asked once Emily was back at his side.

She sighed heavily. “No, I’m sorry. I still have some stuff left...”

“It’s okay. I kinda have some homework I gotta finish if you don’t mind me joining you.”

“Not at all. Make yourself comfortable” she tilted her head looking to the table and chuckled, “...as comfortable as this table will allow you to be, anyway”

They both set camp at the table, J had his books opened and Emily had her laptop. They sat there, each one focused on their own task for quite some time. Emily noticed a troubled expression in J’s face. She wasn’t used to see him like that, he always looked so calm around her.

“What are you pouting about over there?”

J looked up to find her smiling at him. “I’m not!” he said.

Emily stands up after closing her laptop, walking to his side to see what was he having problems with. “Physics, huh?”

J sighed looking at his book. “Been on this for the pass 20min and the result seems wrong. I can’t finish it.”

Emily had the same concentrated look as before, and after a while, J heard her soft voice again, “Well, it’s not wrong... is just incomplete.” Pointing to the paper, “See? You need to use the formula for average speed now to get the final result.” She wrote the formula down.

He stared at the paper dumbfounded, _how did I miss that?_ It wasn’t something that happened often. He completed the calculation quickly after that. Leaned down his seat smiling. He was always the one helping people; hell, he used to do Nikky’s homework and help her study. Now Emily was there helping him finish his homework. For her was probably nothing, a small or normal thing... but for him, was more than that, it meant more.

Emily was a few steps away, watching him. “Are you done?” she asked when he put his books away.

J met her gaze with adoring eyes. _Do you have any idea how amazing you are?_ He wanted to say but instead “Yeah, all done.”

She walked over to him, gently making her way to sit on his lap, facing him. “Good”. His hands timidly placed over her thighs but turned into a firm grip when she leaned in to kiss him.

Slow, open and wet kiss. Hungry. His hands moved to her ass and back, pulling her, pressing her body against his. Emily had her hands locked in his neck for support as she moved her hips, straddling him as the kiss increased and she could’ve sworn she heard him moan softly.

J was able to feel her whole body through what she was wearing, a simple tank top and short sweatpants, and he still wished she was wearing nothing at all. He felt his cock bulging in his pants, and if he felt it, Emily definitely felt it too. _God, how can she do that only by kissing me?_

He broke the kiss only to trail small ones in her neck as his gentle hand traveled through her body, cupping her breast and squeezing it lightly. After what happened in the club, whenever they were together they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for long. Their kisses started just like this... but was getting harder to control it. He had a taste of her and he wanted more, needed more.

Always more.

J hold her waist with one arm and her leg with the other for support when he stood up from his chair, setting her on the table and crushing his lips against hers, once more. Her legs immediately went around his waist.

“I can’t stop thinking about you...” He confessed in a whisper and she smiled.

J felt her hands unbuckle his belt; unbutton his jeans and reaching for him inside his boxers, giving his cock small strokes, she heard him moan a little louder this time. “Neither do I,” she said, her voice heavy with arousal. That got him right on the edge. He opened his eyes and looked at her; those calm eyes were now full with desire.

He started pulling her tank top off but stopped when he heard his phone ring. J closed his eyes in disbelieve. He didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“Do you really have to get that?” she asked.

He nodded with a guilty look. He rushed his hands to her face, kissing her, “I’m sorry.” He said before stepping away to grab his phone. It was Pope, he asked J to go meet him because Craig got himself in trouble. When the call was over he turned to Emily, she wasn’t on the table or anywhere to be seen. “Emily?” he called her as he packed his books and arranged his pants and belt back in place.

Emily walked in and J felt uneasy not knowing what she was thinking. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“No.” He replied, and she frowned. “I don’t wanna go...”

Emily's lips soften into a shy smile, “But you have to.” She finished for him and he nodded.

He hated this, hated leaving her like this. “One of my uncles is in trouble, I need to go help”

“It’s alright. Go.” She simply said. “Just... be careful, yeah?”

J walked closer and hugged her. Tight. Without saying anything else, he left.

Emily didn’t move once he was gone. She looked over the kitchen table and sighed. She wondered about his uncles and his parents. J didn’t talk about them much... Emily didn’t like to press about it. She knew family could be tricky, not everyone have the luck of having a good home. She was definitely not a lucky one, and like J, she never mentioned about her family either, but she found herself wanting to share that dark part of her life with him. J was a little younger compared to the other guys she went out with but way more matured, in a way, it made her feel safe with him.

Emily wished he didn’t take that call.

J wished he had stayed with her.

He met with Pope in about 10mins later, he was in his car, parked close to an alley. “Hey, what’s going on?” J asked him by the window.

“Get in” Pope replied.

“What’s going on?” J asked again, in the passenger’s seat.

“Craig is with Deran, locked inside that fucking store,” Pope explained.

J looked over the store on the other side of the street. Everything was dark. “Were they trying to rob the store?” Pope nodded. “Why?”

“Because they are both idiots, that’s why.”

They kept looking at the store for a moment more, “How did you know they were here?”

“Craig called. I found out Deran was with him once I got here.”

“Is there anyone inside the store with them?” J asked.

Pope sighed. “Yeah. That’s why I called you here.” He replied looking at J, “Any ideas? Because everything I can think about, someone gets hurt.”

But J didn’t have a plan. “Leaving them is not a plan. Right?”

Pope laughed. “Maybe. Last resort.”

Pope’s phone buzzed. _–ARE YOU COMING???-_

 _-I’m considering my options-_ He replied.

_-We are close to the back door; we have nothing to break the lock. We don’t have much time before they know we are here.-_

“They are in the back, can’t break the lock.” Pope told J.

J nodded, “I will make a diversion in the front.”

Pope didn’t have much choice, so he agreed. “Take your bike with you. Give me 5 mins to make it around the block behind the store. Give us as much time as you can. Don’t get caught. Don’t wait here for me, go somewhere far away from the store, make sure they didn’t follow you, then you call me. I will pick you up.” He instructed J.

J left the car and did what Pope said. He waited 5 min. He just needed to figured it out how the hell he was gonna create a diversion. He looked around and there was nothing in sight. _Shit_. He was about to add vandalism in his resume. He picked up two large rocks from the alley.

When the 5mins were over, he hid behind some trash cans and got ready. One. Two. Three. He stand up and throw the first rock in one of the windows. The alarm when off. _Shit_. One more problem to the list. It took a long while until some guy showed up inside the store, looking around the window, scared. J putted the hood of his jacket on to hide his face a little before throwing the second rock. Another guy showed up with a shotgun in his hands and he could already hear the sirens coming from far away. _Okay, time to go_. J mounted his bike and pedaled as fast as he could. He heard a shot in the background but he didn’t look back until he was far enough. No one seemed to be following him. He kept going until he was sure it was safe.

J stopped his bike close to a gas station. His heart racing, he could hardly breathe.

He found himself smiling before he made the call.

Pope showed up 15mins later with Craig and Deran in the back. “Let's go.” He said with a satisfied look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Pope explained to J why Deran and Craig were stealing that store as he dropped him off at Smurf’s, apparently Deran needed to make some money fast.

“What for?” J asked, looking at Deran in the back seat.

“Independence, man.” Deran answered.

Even though J had earned his cut by helping them scape, they all let Deran have it all. If he was that desperate, and that stupid, to rob that store without a proper plan…he must really need it. J enjoyed helping them through the heists, probably more than he would like to admit. He liked the thrill of it and little by little, they were starting to trust him to have their backs too.

At morning, J decided to go over at Emily’s. He was still feeling bad for leaving her last night, he wanted to see her, to surprise her with a good morning kiss and to apologize again... but she wasn’t there. He texted her but no answer. J felt nervous. _Where was she?_ J had no other choice then to go to school. Through the whole day, he kept checking his phone to see if there was any texts from her. Nothing.

After what it felt like the longest day, he met up with Pope and Deran at the beach, Baz wanted everyone together where they could talk, away from Smurf.

“Thanks again for helping us out last night.” Deran said awkwardly as he looked at his beer bottle. It wasn’t easy for him to know J was the reason things didn’t go to hell, considering what he did to him in the past. “I owe you one.”

 _Oh, you owe me big time._ “You’re welcome.” J said.

Pope watched his brother interact with the kid with an amused look in his face. Nothing in this family was easy. Pope knew that more than anyone and J found that out himself pretty quickly. Watching them together made Pope remember when they were kids. Playing around the house and even getting in trouble just for the fun of it, but they were always together in the end of everything. Their bound was deep. Pope hoped J could create that bound too; after all, J was blood.

“Would you like to be more involved with what we do, J? Not just to come help us in the middle of the night but a full commitment...” Pope challenged.

J gave Pope a cautious look. “Yeah, I guess”

“You can’t guess, kid. You have to be sure.” Pope pressed. “You are smart and observant; we can teach you a great deal if you are willing to learn.”

Pope seemed sincere and J wanted to learn more. He wanted to be a good asset for them, to do more than just surveillance. “I am. I want to learn.” J said. He saw Deran smiling as he finished his beer.

Pope saw Baz parking not so far away, and quickly mentioned, “Between us, okay? I’m not ready to share this with Baz just yet.”

That was fine with J, and he was pretty sure Deran didn’t mind either. None of them liked how bossy Baz could get whenever he didn’t agree with the brothers decisions or actions. Having one Smurf was bad enough, they didn’t want another one.

“Hey guys.” Baz said approaching the table along with Craig.

“What’s up, man? Why did you call us here?” Deran asked.

“Just wanted to go over the plan and see if everyone is good to go.”

Deran scoffed. “We got this, Baz. Is not our first time. Relax.”

“I know, okay? But this is important. Smurf will figure it out we are running things without her and when she does, we have to be ready.” Baz explained.

“She’s gonna lose her shit, man,” Craig said.

“That’s why I want you guys to be ready, we need to stay together, we can’t back down.” Baz continued.

Pope nodded, looking at his brothers. “We can do it without her, we basically do it already. We keep doing it safe like we always do and we will be fine.”

“Tomorrow afternoon we meet at my place,” Baz said, “Pope and I got the equipment to move the safe and the pickups are good to go in the warehouse.”

Craig added, “Deran and I checked the routes, looks clean, easy access in and out. It won’t be a problem.”

“We get it done in 20mins tops.” Baz finished.

J watched them go over every step of the plan. _It seemed simple enough_ , J thought. However, if there was something he knew about this family was that nothing was ever as simple as it seemed.

“J, come on. I’m going over to Smurf’s to get Lena, I can drop you off.” Baz suggested.

“Thanks but... I have some stuff to do.” He said.

As everyone left to do their own thing, J did the same... he went straight to Emily’s house. He felt relieved when he saw the lights on. He stopped by the entrance, watching Emily and Riley smoke a joint.

“Hey,” J said, slowly approaching her on the staircase. He noticed her guitar carefully placed behind her.

“Hi” her voice was soft.

When the silence fell between them, Riley took another drag from the joint, “Well, I will be on my way and leave you two... to...”  She looks at Emily and then to J, “...talk.”

When Riley moved away, Emily told her, “Are you seriously going to take it with you, you selfish little brat-”

Riley interrupted her, smiling. “There’s one for you right there! Geez, you’re rude when stoned.”

“Only because I love youuu” Her amused tone of voice made J smile at them both.

Riley shaking her head grabbed her bag and head out. “Yeah, right, okay. Good luck, J!”

J watched Emily, falling in silence again. He set his bike in the ground and immediately make his way to sit by her side. “I stopped by this morning...” he said it gently.

“I had to leave a bit early to meet everyone before our presentation.” She explained without emotions.

Oh, that’s right. He remembered they set the meeting last night. “How did it go?”

“We put the whole class to sleep...” She joked glancing at him, “It went fine, I think.” She said, with no emotion again.

This was killing him. He didn’t like seeing her sad like this. He shifted slightly to the side, to look at her completely. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed heavily. “I lost my internship today.”

 _Shit_. J closed his eyes for a second, everything making sense now. “What happened?” he asked.

“I called my supervisor an idiot.” She told him arching an eyebrow, “and he did _not_ appreciate”.

Yeah, that sounded like her. J gave her a soft smile. “For you to do something like that, I guess he had it coming.”

“I don’t regret it, he _is_ an idiot. It’s just... it might fuck up my credits.” She said, now shifting to face J. “I need a certain amount of hours worked in the internship, and without the internship credits, I won’t be able to graduate this year.” She explained.

He holds her hands, fingers intertwined. “What you’re gonna do?”

“I have no idea. I need to go talk to my counselor and figure something out.”

J wished there was something he could do to help her. He leaned forward to find her lips, her soft and sweet lips. “I was worried when I didn’t hear from you...” he confessed, brushing his nose on hers.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve called you.” She kissed him. “I was really mad when it happened, needed some time to calm down.” She caressed his face. Giving him a curious look, “Why did you stop by this morning?”

 _To apologize again for last night_ , “I wanted to see you...” He said, “And to kiss you good morning”

Her smile was warm when she looked at him. “You can kiss me good morning now, even though it’s night already” And he did. Without complaint. “Mind sharing this with me?” showing him the joint Riley left for her. He seemed to like the idea. “Don’t tell Riley,” she said, lighting it and taking a drag before passing it to him.

“Play me something” he tapped the guitar gently, amused.

He took a drag and she scoffed. “Really? You want me to play something while I’m high as a kite?”

“Come on,” tucking her hair behind her ear. “Play your favorite.”

Emily arched her eyebrow, considering his request. She took another quick drag and gave it back to him. She moved back, to lean her back against the wood of the porch and J did the same. She took the guitar and placed in her lap. She had a shy look on her face when she started playing [Blackbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb7iI_UXe14). She didn’t sing. She just played...

J was mesmerized. She looked beautiful and so fragile, “I like your version better,” he said with a tender and loving look in his eyes.

She blushed. “I used to play for my father all the time before I left”

J couldn’t hide his surprise when she mentioned someone from her family. “Why did you leave?”

“My mother and I didn’t get along. She grew bitter and rancorous over the years, making our lives a living hell. She never loved my father but enjoyed what my he could provide for her way too much to ask for a divorce. My sister was her little princess, who could do no wrong.” Emily laughed harshly, “I was the black sheep.” Shaking her head, she sighed.  “I couldn’t wait to get out... and that’s exactly what I did the day I turned 18. I never looked back.” She told him. “I heard he passed right after I left.” Her voice trailed off.

J paid attention to every word as she told him her story. He looked at her with more adoration, he was so proud of her and knowing she had a hard life gave him hope, that maybe she would mind about his pass either. “I didn’t have the best relationship with my mom either.” J said, his voice soft and eyes cautious, “She... she was a junkie. I spent the most of my time taking care of her or the troubles she got herself into.”

Emily took a deep breath and wondered if he had any idea of how amazing he turned out to be, even though he had to deal with his mother’s addiction. “Do you miss her?” She asked, holding his gaze.

“Sometimes.” He admitted. “Do you miss your father?”

She did miss him; he was the only one in their house to give her some kind of affection. But she didn’t answer, instead, she played their favorite song again.

He stayed all night with her. They didn’t do anything, it wasn’t that kind of night. He cuddled her until she fell asleep, and he dozed off not long after that.

J woke up to an empty bed and an amazing breakfast smell. He washed his face before going to the kitchen to find Emily setting the table for them.

She heard his voice as he walked in. “Good morning”

“I... wasn’t sure what to make,” she admitted.

“Pancake is fine” he smiled as they sat down. “It’s actually delicious.” He told her, after having a piece. They had a wonderful breakfast with a shy conversation, but it felt natural for J, being there with her. She seemed better today, smiling and already making her silly comments.

After breakfast, Emily took a quick shower and got ready to leave. She still had no idea what she was gonna do about her internship, but whatever it was, she had to do it fast.

They headed to the door; J got his bike from the porch and walked with her to her car. “Thank you for breakfast...” he whispered in her ear with small kisses, before hugging her.

“Thank you for staying”, she told him.

“I’m sorry about your job, if there’s anything I can do... I’m here.” He assured her. “Message me when you’re free?” after she nodded, he kissed her one more time.

J watched her drive away, already missing her. He starts riding his bike but stopped when his phone ringed. Smurf was calling.

_Damn it._

“Hi, Smurf.”

“Hey, baby. Where are you?” Smurf tried to sound as normal as possible.

“A friend of mine was having a bad day, so I stayed over. I’m sorry; I forgot to call you...”

“It’s alright. It’s the same friend from the other day?” she asked, feeling curious but J noticed the resentment in her voice.

“Yeah...” he admitted.

“Are you going to school?”

“Was just about to.”

“Okay baby, you have a good day.”

“You too. Okay. Bye.”

J sighed as he hung up the phone. One of the perks of having an absent mother was not having to deal with those checkup phone calls. He wasn’t used to telling other people his whereabouts.

J went straight to Baz’s after class. They were there already, waiting. “About time, kid,” Craig said.

They headed out and Baz catches up to J, “Smurf knows where you are?”

“The way she tracks my phone...” J gave him a quick look, “Take a guess”

Baz stared at J for a moment. “Don’t let her run your life too.”

He didn’t like being in this position, lost between two worlds that were about to collapse at any moment. He knew Baz had a point, he knew Smurf liked to control every single thing... and that she was already trying to do the same with him, but J owed Smurf everything he had now, he couldn’t just... turn his back on her. A small part of him felt bad for her because all she had were for her boys and now they were slipping away from her. J would like to be by her side, helping her. He wanted to prove himself to her, and that he can be with her because he wanted to and not because he had to. Above everything else, he wanted to show her she didn’t need to control him for him to be around. That would only happen if she trusted him.

The job went down smoothly, everything happened as it should.

“I wish every job was this easy, man.” Deran cheered.

“There is always a risk, even when it looks this easy,” Pope told his brother. “We did good. All of us.”

“What you’re gonna do with the money, J?” Craig asked, sounding curious.

“I don’t know. Besides new clothes, I haven’t really used it much. Right now I’m just saving it.” He said.

“Good. Don’t go over your head and spend all the money like these fools...” Baz pointed to Deran and Craig. They were known to spend their money as fast as they got it.

Deran laughed. “Shut up, man.”

“What’s the point to steal it if we can spend it? We need to enjoy everything this money can offer us.” Craig preached.

“Yeah? After a few days, you are asking for another job. Then what?” Pope lectured him. “Think ahead and make your money last, that’s all I’m saying.”

“What you’re gonna do with it, Pope?” J asked.

Pope took his time to answer, “I want to find me a house”

“Oh shit. For real?” Baz questioned, completely taken aback by his brother’s answer just like everyone else in the room.

Pope slowly nodded. “Might take me a while to find it... It has to be the right house.”

“Can I crash there when you do?” Craig asked and Deran started laughing.

For everyone’s surprise, again, Pope joked. “In the garage.”

Leaving Baz’s place, J checked his phone but there was nothing from Emily yet. He wondered if she was okay, wanted to send a text but decided otherwise. He would wait. _Fuck_. He hated waiting.

He went to Smurf’s, maybe he could get some homework done or at the very least, try to get some rest. The house seemed empty at first... but soon he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Smurf was playing with Lena, and Nikky sitting in one of the edges of the bed, making them company.

“Hi, baby. How was your day?” Smurf asked.

“Was okay.” J simply said.

“Are you hungry? I can heat up something.”

Before he could answer, Lena jumped to the chance. “Can we have pizza, grandma Smurf?”

“Yes, we can, Lena-roo. If Nikky and J don’t mind, of course.”

“I’m up for some pizza,” Nikky said, sounding eager to be in J’s company.

J wasn’t that hungry. All he wanted right now was to find his bed and rest. Seeing Lena already up, he decided to stay. “Sure.”

Smurf left the room with Lena to order the pizza and J took his leave to go shower. Few minutes after it, he picked up his favorite old jeans and a black shirt. He lay down on his bed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He felt himself dozing off when he heard a knock on the door and Nikky’s voice calling for him on the other side.

“J?” she called him, opening the door slowly. He opened his eyes to look at her but doesn’t say anything. “Pizza is here. Smurf is setting the table for us.” Nikky told him, her voice was gentle.

“I will be there in a second.” His voice hoarse. Nikky seemed to want to say more but left the room quietly. J took another deep breath before getting up. He headed to the kitchen just as he was, barefoot and with a sexy messy hair that was still a damp from the shower.

J felt Nikky’s eyes on him when he walked in. In her eyes, this was a new version of J. He wasn’t the teenager she knew. He looked more mature, his body had more shape than it used to, her eyes brushing through the shape of his chest and arms...

Smurf noticed Nikky’s attention over J and didn’t lose any time. “Seeing anything you like, Nikky?”

Nikky felt her face turning red as J looked at her. “Yeah. Uhn... No, I mean...”

J smiled awkwardly. “The pizzas, dear.” Smurf smiled, pointing to the pizzas right in front of her.

“Right. The pizzas.”

“And for me?” Lena asked, sitting in the chair.

Smurf served everyone as they randomly talk over some silly things. They joked with Lena, J checked with Nikky if she was doing okay at school, Nikky asked Smurf about her day, and Lena told Smurf she liked eating at the table with them.

J felt his phone buzz. He quickly looked over the screen and smiled. Emily.  - _Is it too late to see you?_ -

- _No. Can I come over?_ \- J typed back. He hurried up to finish his last slice of pizza.

Another buzz. - _I’m not at home. There is a big skate park a few minutes from the pier. You can see the lights from far away._ -

- _I’ll be there soon._ \-  As he put away his phone and got ready to leave the table, his eyes found Smurfs, who was watching J while he texted.

“When do I get to meet her?” Smurf shot the question, taking J off guard.

He didn’t want to have this conversation right now, and not in front of Nikky. “I... didn’t know you wanted to.”

“Of course I do. You have been spending a lot of time with her, is only fair I get to meet your _new_ girlfriend.” J could feel Nikky’s discomfort with Smurf’s comment, which for him was odd since she was always with Craig in front of him.

“I will talk to her about it.” He simply said, holding Smurf’s gaze.

He got up and went to his room to get his shoes and his jacket. To avoid passing by the kitchen he cut a path through the back door.

Truth be told, J wasn’t completely sure if Emily was his girlfriend. It wasn’t the first time he had wondered about this. He liked being around her, her company, she was always in his mind. Emily seemed to feel the same way.

J saw the bright lights from far away, just like she said. There was a big crowd all around the park, would be impossible to find her like this, he took his phone to text her but he saw Riley across the street, leaned in a car. Emily’s car.

“Riley!” He called.

She looked up. “Hey!” she waved. “Come here! We can put your bike in the back.” He crossed the street and did what she instructed him.  “This place is crowded. You wouldn’t be able to move with the bike...” she said.

“Yeah. I didn’t know there was a skate park here.”

“Will only last for a couple of months. They built a big pool and a few ramps so everyone can train and make tournaments. ‘Just for fun’ they say.” Riley explained as she crossed the street bringing him with her. “Let’s go around. Emily is at the ramps on the other side.”

As they walked around the number of people was getting smaller. J saw the ramps and smiled and he spotted Emily. She was making a video of one of the kids skating. “How is she?” he asked Riley.

“She is trying to keep it together but, she’s worried.” She said, stopped walking to look at him. “Things didn’t go so well with the counselor. She only has a few days to find another internship, or she won’t be able to complete all the hours she needs to graduate.” J sighed remembering what Emily told him the night before. His eyes searched for her again.

“Emily! Look who I found...” Riley shouts out to Emily, who was at the top of the second ramp.

Emily looked down to see her friend and J smiling. “Get up here!”

“You go. There is a small stair right over there on the side. I need to find Vin, and I think the others are coming too.” Riley told J.

Emily was waiting for J at the top. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said, with a warm smile on her face. He gave her a quick kiss. She led him to the other side where there were fewer people, and she could have a better view of the kids skating.

“This place is amazing,” J mentioned, taking a few photos with his phone while she was distracted.

“Hey, Emily? Can I have the camera?” Some guy asked her, and she nodded. “Jimmy was asking for you. He wants you there with him when we record him.”

“Tell him I will be there in a minute.” She replied.

They watched the skaters at the ramps, the way they moved, so smoothly. Made it look so easy. She stands by his side and her arms gently holding him, and he held her back. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. Emily’s arms pulled him even closer for a deeper kiss. The cold breeze from the beach didn’t seem so cold now, as the kiss progressed. But Emily leaned back after a while with a curious look. “You skate, right?”

“Yeah. But I never tried the ramps before... or the pool.” He admitted.

Emily laughed out loud. “Oh. You’re in a big trouble now. Come on.” She led J to the first ramp for beginners and kids, a way smaller ramp than the one they were in, which was the intermediary level. The third ramp close to the pools was for advanced skaters.

“Emily!” Jimmy yelled.

“Hey. Jimmy, this is J.” Emily leaned down and whispered, “He never used the ramp before.”

Jimmy laughed, grabbing J’s hand he walked to the middle of the ramp, putting his skate in the ground as Emily showed up with one more skate in her hand. “Here. This is yours.” Emily told J, “Jimmy here is going to guide you. Have fun.” She winked.

“And where are you going?” J asked.

Emily smiled widely. “I’m... going to record it.” She climbed on top of the ramp, put her stuff down, and got the camera ready. Jimmy didn’t take long to make J move. Teaching him the impulse to one side to the other. Both of them were in the same speed, steady on top of the skate. Jimmy told J they were gonna try to lock the skate at the top edge of the ramp. The first time J only watched Jimmy do it, and another time after that. J saw Emily at the top, recording, he felt ready to try on the third time with Jimmy.

He did it. It only took a second, but he locked the skate in the edge, almost lost balance on the way down but heard Jimmy and Emily cheering when he didn’t.

“Let’s go faster!” Jimmy told him. The ramp now had a couple of more kids, who joined right after Jimmy and J started practicing. Emily surprised them when she joined. The three of them skating side by side. Her friend now was the one recording. Not long after that, she saw Riley and the others, laughing and taking photos.

“That was fun,” Jimmy said once they were off the ramp.

“Thank you for helping me,” J told Jimmy.

“You’re not so bad.” He said walking away.

“Heard that?” J asked. “I’m not so bad...”

Emily laughed. “That’s a big compliment coming from that kid. Ready to try on the second ramp?” She challenged.

“Oh, no. I think I will stick with the beginner’s ramp.”

After spending some time with her friends, Emily took J to the beach. Holding hands, they walked back to the pier. J told her he had a blast, the ramp was fun and having Jimmy teaching him was amusing as hell. J wasn’t sure how she was always able to do that... always surprising him. He knew she was having troubles with college and yet, she was taking the time to show him something new, making him happy without even trying.

J leaned against the rocks at the beach, bringing her with him and she happily permitted. Their lips met once more and her hands went to his neck, right now, she had full control over the kiss. J liked how she was demanding more. It wasn’t a shy kiss. J’s hand moved from her back to her side... moving up, slowly, his thumbs reaching for her side boobs, pulling her body against his, _fuck_ , how he wanted to touch her. Emily had the same desire and her hands went to the zipper of his jacket, opening slowly. Breaking the kiss, one of his hands had a hold of the back of her neck, with their faces only a few inches apart he waited to see her next move.

Her hands wandered his chest for only a moment; she lowered her face to his collarbone that was begging to be kissed. Feeling her lips on his skin like this made his heart racing. J pulled Emily closer again and kissed her. Faster, harder, urgent. Emily dared a more intimate touch, once she felt J growing in his pants. Her hand brushed against his cock and he moaned in her mouth in pleasure.

He had to do something. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself, not again. “Em” he breathed and Emily melted hearing his pet name for her for the first time, “Take me back to your place.”

It wasn’t a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been humming Blackbird since last week, that's why I decided to add in the story.  
> And, J in jeans and a black shirt, was because I had such naughty thoughts with this scene. ( https://68.media.tumblr.com/93460f508136509c51b23e57de958168/tumblr_osakvyszOq1vu91m4o1_1280.png )


	6. Chapter 6

The door closed behind them as they kissed.

His hands with a firm grip on her waist, trying to fight the urge to rip her clothes off. Removing her jacket, Emily broke the kiss to look at him, taking a step back as her jacket fell to the ground. Her shoes and socks were next. His eyes never left hers, as he watched her take another step back, towards her room.

Watching him by the door, with his lips slightly parted, chest elevating, she knew she had his full attention. Slowly taking another step back, Emily removed her shirt... making J let out a low growl with the vision of her in a see-through black bra, barely a sound but she definitely heard it. She smiled at him, with a dark look and a devilish grin growing on her lips taking another step back, daring him to follow her as she opened the first button of her jeans.

It only took a second, only a second and a few strides until J was standing right in front of her, claiming her lips and body as his own. She moaned with the rough contact, felt good to be wanted like this and Emily was going to show him just how much she felt the same...

His curious hands wandering inside her jeans, gently squeezing her butt cheeks and pulling her body closer to his, making Emily moan again. Her arms locked in his neck and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed. J removed his shirt before leaning down to kiss her again, lowering his mouth, sucking on her neck and planting kisses on her breasts.

Emily wasn’t used to having this. This need. This caring touch. This warmth coming from someone else. “Come here” her voice was low; it was only for him to hear. She found his lips again, kissed him eagerly. She felt him pressing and rubbing his body against her, and she welcomed it.

In a quick motion, she turned him around to be on top of him. That was what she wanted. Him in her bed. Him, to give her pleasure. Him, to receive pleasure. She kissed his body down... his neck, his chest, his stomach. Caressing his cock over his jeans, she felt how hard he already was. She began to unbuckle his belt to open his jeans, finding his gaze as she removed his clothes completely.

J was naked in her bed, and it was quite the view. As she looked at him, she saw a glance of shyness in his eyes, but it didn’t last long. His eyes got darker at the moment she took off her jeans, along with her see-through bra and tiny [boy-shorts](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=20647734).

Emily climbed in the bed, throwing her leg over his body to straddle his hips, taking his cock with her hands to gently brush against her pussy, getting her wetness on the tip of his cock. J’s hands caressing her thighs, encouraging her to keep going. Emily leaned down to kiss him and straddled a little harder making J moan in her mouth.

With one hand, she holds his cock in her entrance. J closed his eyes with the feeling of being inside her. His hands moving from her back to squeeze her ass. After getting used to having him inside her, she kept grinding her hips, slowly pushing his cock deeper inside her. J could feel how wet she was, how warm she was around his cock. She kissed him hard and he kissed her back.

Emily leaned back to fuck him harder, putting her hands in his to lock them together as she moved, grinding him faster. When their eyes met, her pulse started racing and her body responded to the loving look in his eyes _._ At that moment he lost all the control he had left.

His body found hers, his hands everywhere through her body, her tits, her waist, her thighs, her ass, her back, her shoulders, pushing her down for him to go deeper as she kept grinding. They were breathing heavily; her little soft moans in his ear were putting him on edge. He grabbed her body as he flips her into the mattress to be on top of her.

She loved how the weight of his body felt on top of hers. How perfectly he fit between her legs, how good he felt inside of her. J used his elbows for support as he moved in and out of her. His hands close to her face, caressing her cheeks and giving her sloppy kisses through each thrust. Her hands scratching his back and ankles pushing him in even more.

Their bodies close together as they kissed. The friction of his body against her pussy was getting so close to climax and by the way, she was feeling his warm breath on her neck as he moaned in her ear, he wasn’t far from cumming either. She arched her back and grind her hips against his, relishing the added sensations and louder growls and moans escaped J's throat. He moved harder and faster.

They stare in each other’s eyes, getting lost on the feeling of their body closer together. J slowed down the pace, he didn’t want to cum just yet. He leaned in one elbow and with his free hand he found her breast, massaging it, squeezing it, he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck and lick eagerly. J heard her soft and low moan, when he looked at her, he saw her eyes full of need for him, making him melt on top of her.

J grabbed both of your hands, holding it on the top of her head. Watching her closely, he gave her a strong thrust. Her eyes shut as she arched her head back in pleasure. J slowly pull out to give another thrust. And another.

And another.

“I’m close,” she moaned in his mouth as he kissed her.

J nodded as he begins to move, faster but not so hard this time. Just nice and deep, steady motion. Emily closed her eyes, feeling the waves of her climax so close now...

“Open your eyes, Em,” he breathed. “Cum with me.”

J watched, heard and felt Emily orgasm. Her body trembling in pleasure against his, her moans and whimpers between her heavy breathing, her pussy tighten around his cock making him orgasm shortly after it.

J released her hands, his body collapsing completely on top of her. His face buried in the crook of her neck. Emily hands gently caressing his back, feeling the shapes of his shoulders and the curves of his sexy butt.

Once their bodies relaxed and their breathing are back to normal, he pulled out from her to lay by her side, his arms immediately wrapping around her in a protective manner. J never had this type of sex before. The intense type. The type it meant something more.

Emily had her eyes closed, feeling completely exhausted and satisfied. She felt J give small kisses in her ear, her neck and shoulder before falling asleep in his arms.

J woke up first with Emily curled up in him. He didn’t want to wake her, he kept listening to her steady breathing and how peaceful she looked sleeping. But he couldn’t help himself, his fingertips curiously skimmed her face, her arms, shoulders and back with tantalizing affection. He smelled her hair and kissed her forehead softly. He could get used to this. Waking up... with her.

Emily moved under his arms, stretching herself and giving him a lazy little purr.  “Good morning,” he told her, caressing her back.

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” she said against his warm chest. “Better when I’m with you”

 _Me too_ , he thought. “Riley told me your counselor didn’t help much.” He said it carefully. They didn’t have the chance to talk about it last night and he knew she wasn’t going to bring it up either.

“Riley talks too much...” she grumbled. J leaned his face back a little, making her look up, finding him with a concerned look. “He tried to help, he just couldn’t do much. It’s up to me to find something else since I was the one to blame for losing the one he got me.” She explained.

“How much time you have to find something else?” He asked.

She took a deep breath, thinking. “Few days. This week tops.”

“Maybe I could try to find someth-”

“No, it’s okay.” She quickly interrupted him. “Thank you. Really. But this is my mess.”

J caressed her face and leaned closer to kiss her. “I want to help”

“The fact you want to help is help enough, J.” She kissed him back. “Means a lot.”

J figured this was a battle he couldn’t win so he decided not to push her. They stayed in bed for a few more hours; laying there... enjoying each other’s company. Loving touches, lazy kisses, and joyful laughs until they fall asleep again.

Was almost afternoon when the alarm on J’s phone rang, waking them up and bringing them back to reality. It was time to go.

He looked around, trying to find his underwear. Found himself smiling when he saw it on the ground at Emily’s side. He kissed her before getting up to pick it up. “My grandmother wants to meet you.” He casually said.

“Taking the next step now, are we?” Emily teased, watching him walk in her room naked as ever. She loved the shape of his body.

Putting his underwear, he arched his eyebrow, amused. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It is not.” She admitted.

J sits on the bed, next to her. “You don’t have to meet her. I told her I would ask you, so I did.” He said. “She will probably make dinner for us or something...”

“I would love to.” She gladly accepted the invitation. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious to meet her and your uncles too.”

J didn’t like the idea all that much, but he couldn’t avoid this for much longer. “Trust me, they are not... a typical, normal type, of family.” He tried to warn her.

“Good. The normal ones are just the woooorst.” She joked. J chuckled at her complete lack of concern about what he just said.

He got up to pick up his jeans. “I will let her know.” He said. When he didn’t hear Emily’s voice again he looked at her, “What?” he asked curiously when he found her with a smirk on her face and licking her lips.

She got up on her knees at the edge of the bed, letting the blanket fall from her naked body. “I like the way you wear those jeans...” she purred.

He walked closer, smiling. “Really?”

“Mhm...” She murmured. “Do you really have to go?” She asked as she kissed his bare chest and stomach. His hands in the back of her neck, with a handful of her hair.

Emily sits on the bed, licking her way inside his underwear, pulling his cock out. “Em,” he breathed her name when he felt how warm her mouth was.

Emily loved hearing his pet name for her. “Want me to stop?” she asked, with his semi-erect cock resting on her lips. She saw his jaw flinch and his hand pulling her hair. That was enough answer for her.

The moment his cock was back in her mouth, she felt his body react. His moans got a little louder as she worked on him, in and out of her mouth, in and out her throat. Her hands traveling up his thighs all the way back to his sexy butt, squeezing it and pulling him in closer, making him go deeper every thrust. It didn’t take long for J to cum in her mouth...

J never felt this aroused by watching Emily swallow everything. Not that J had much experience with girls before her; he actually never paid much attention to it. But with Emily... Emily made him feel greatly and oddly satisfied by her doing that.

With adoring eyes, J gently brushed his thumb over her lips before kissing her and falling back into bed with her.

He could spare a few more minutes...

Gladly.

Hours later, J went over to Smurf’s, to find an empty house. Or so he thought.

“Hey man. Have you seen Craig? Where’s everybody?” Deran’s voice echoed in the house.

J looked around and didn’t see anyone. “Don’t know. I just got here myself.”

“Hey. Good, you are both here. I want to run something by you two.” Pope said, suddenly showing up at the glass door.

“What’s up?” Deran asked.

“I think we can pull off another job.” He said, approaching the kitchen counter. “It’s nothing fancy but it’s good and easy money split 4 ways. You guys in?” He proposed.

Deran gave J a quick look before facing his brother again. “Yeah man.”

J nodded. “I’m in.”

“I will let Craig know when I get hold of him. What about Baz?” Deran said, getting his phone to text Craig.

“This one is on us. We meet later to discuss the details and gather some ideas. I need to go before Smurf gets back.” Pope mentioned already heading to the door.

“Still not talking to her?” His brother asked.

Pope stopped but didn’t turn around. “We are not in the best of terms right now...”

“And whose fault is that, baby?” Smurf’s voice caught everyone off guard, making them alert when they looked at her.

Pope closed the glass door again, and slowly looked at his mother. They had their difference and they didn’t always see eye to eye, but she always helped him, through everything. She was his mother after all. “A little of both, I guess.”

Smurf’s expression softens for a brief moment. “I agree.”

“You do?” Pope asked, surprised by her admission.

“Yeah. I have been too hard on you boys. I admit that.” She said, walking closer to him. “But that doesn’t mean you have the right to cross me, either.”

Pope breathed heavily, shaking his head. “We are not trying to cross you. We just want to be able to make our own decisions... when it’s about bringing new jobs...”

“No” Smurf interrupted him, but he continued to make his case.

“... or how we execute the plan.”

“I said, no.”

“You don’t have the right to make all the decisions!” His voice was loud but tired. This was pointless.

“I have all the right, baby.”

Pope gave an exhausted look to his brother and J, who were quietly watching the discussion by the other side of the counter. “No, you don’t.” He said looking at her again. “And I respect you enough to say that to your face. I will run my own jobs, you like it or not.”

“Then you and I are no longer in business, sweetheart. And I’d appreciate if you call next time before stopping by.” She said, with a little smile. She watches Pope leave the room, shaking his head. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Deran, who had a very unhappy expression on his face. “If you agree with him, perhaps you should go as well.”

“You’re gonna lose us all if you keep that shit up,” Deran said, before leaving J alone with her.

It wasn’t easy being left alone in that house with Smurf. J used to think that having them all together was more than he could handle, having the house full was a living nightmare. The parties and the reunion didn’t bother him much but the constant fights did.

Now, that the most of them were not living there, he found himself alone in that big ghost house. He knew if that was getting to him, damn sure it was getting to Smurf as well.

Later that night, J got the call from Pope to meet him outside. They met up with Deran and Craig at the beach to go through the details about Pope’s new idea for the job. As Pope said, it wasn’t anything fancy or with a big importance, but with a lot of money to be made. Was in an old storage unit, a bunch of them haven’t been paid so they were being auctioned. The auction was money only and it was going to happen in the next few days.

After the meeting was pretty much done, Craig and Pope went to grab some food while Deran and J stayed at the beach.

“You never told us what you’re going to do with the money...” J said to Deran. “Or why you needed the money so badly that night.”

J never knew how he stands when it comes to Deran, and he took so long to answer that J thought Deran would just ignore him. It wouldn’t be a surprise. But then Deran’s expression changed from serious to cheerful. “I bought a bar.” He said smiling, almost awkwardly. “Craig is helping me clean the place up.”

 _Independence, man_ \- J remembered his words from the other day. He was really trying to put his life in order, away from Smurf. “That’s nice, man.”

Deran gave J a concerned look. “I haven’t told anyone else.”

J immediately knew whom he meant. “I won’t tell her.”

“Thanks, man.” He said. “What’s your deal with Smurf, now? I mean... are you staying at the house?”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice,” J confessed. “It’s honestly not so bad, besides the fact she tracks my phone from time to time...”

Deran laughed. “Oh my God... yeah, I don’t miss that shit one bit.”

“The house is usually empty now. It feels... strange.”

“Yeah... I bet” Deran nodded. “Just be careful with her, alright?”

“If you need another hand with the bar... let me know.” J offered.

“Careful, I might take you up on that.”


	7. Chapter 7

In the college’s parking lot Emily sat in her car, thinking about everything that was going on and that her time to deal with the internship was running out. She started driving through the city with no destination in mind, but she knew she wasn’t quite ready to go home yet.

Stopping at the red light, Emily saw a dog sitting on the sidewalk. She rolled over the window “Hey you. Are you lost?” she asked, feeling pretty stupid with the fact she just asked the dog a question but chuckled when she saw him wagging his tail. Once the light turned green, she slowly makes the turn on the street but stopped the car not long after that when she saw the dog walking beside the car.

Emily parked and got out of the car, with an amused expression on her face. “What’s going on here? Where's your owner?” She asked the dog. The dog now sits in front of her, completely still. “You are lost, aren't ya?”, the dog wagged his tail again. Emily steps closer and gets down to pet the dog. He was wearing a collar that said _Tail_ in the front and _Hi, I’m lost!_ in the back.

 _Well, that explains a lot_. She thought. “What am I going to do with you, huh?”

Emily looked around and there were people around and the stores and food places were open. She stood up and started walking, she looked back to see the dog at the same place looking back at her. “Come on.” She said, and he immediately moves to her side.

Sitting at a table with easy access to everyone to see, she turned to the dog, “I figured your owner might be close by... let’s wait here for a while, okay?” He wagged his tail. She chuckled. “That’s your way of saying yes?” His tail keeps wagging. She chuckled again. “Okay. Gotcha.” Emily looked at the food place, “Stay.” She said quickly walking away.

She came back with a bottle of water and a little bowl. “Yeah, I thought you might be thirsty. Enjoy.”

Almost an hour later and nothing. _Well, this is frustrating_. Fuck it. “We’re leaving. Come on.”

They were making their way back to her car when she heard a voice from far away. She looked back and saw a man running towards them. The dog was alert but his damn tail was wagging. The man was probably his owner.

“Tail!” the man called for the dog, but the dog didn’t move. Once the man was closer, and visibly out of breath, he tried to explain. “Where were you taking him? He is my dog.”

Emily just stared at him for a while, then looked over the dog. “He doesn’t look so happy to see you...”

He got on his knees to pet the dog. “Hey buddy, it’s me. I’m sorry you got lost.” Standing up the man now look at Emily. "He is my dog.”

“Yeah, you said that already,” Emily said with no emotion.

The man noticed the dog didn’t leave her side, she didn’t look so happy but she didn’t seem to want any trouble either. Once he got his breathing under control, he tried again. “Where did you find him?” he asked, with a steadier voice.

Emily signed with her head, looking back “Around the corner. I saw him when I stopped at the red light. I stayed close by to see if anyone would claim him. I was taking him back to my place when you showed up.” She explained.

“And you were gonna take him? Just like that?”

“It beats the hell out of leaving him wandering around lost...” Emily said slowly, sounding tired. “Besides, he seems harmless and very docile. Right?” she asked the dog who waggled his tail in response. Emily chuckled.

The man looked confused, a mixture of worry and amusement. Tail seemed to have taken her side on this. “I’m Shawn”.

“Emily.”

“It looks like my dog is fond of you.” He stated, putting his hand in his jacket pocket.

“Well, we spent a very meaningful hour together.” She softly replied, in a teasing tone.

“Do you mind walking with me?” Emily arched an eyebrow, questioning. “I mean, with me and Tail.” He quickly added. “My practice is not far from here... we can walk and I can explain everything.” He explained.

Emily took a moment to consider it. She had a lot of things to study and a lot of things to figure it out but then again, she wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. She needed the distraction. Plus, she was fond of the dog as well.

“Okay”

 

*****

 

Pope went over the details about the place where the auction would happen and every chance he got Pope kept asking J questions. _What would you do if...? How would you react if...? Where would you go if...?_ Most of the times Pope felt satisfied with J’s answers. But knowing what to do, in theory, is one thing. Living the situation is another.

Since Smurf and the boys were on bad terms, they didn’t visit the house all that much anymore. Craig was still around because of Nikky but normally when Smurf wasn’t there, Deran and Pope tried their best to stay out of Smurfs way, although she still invited them all for family dinners. Baz was the one having more contact with her. Besides the fact Smurf loved Lena and spent a lot of time babysitting, their relationship wasn’t any better compared to his brothers but Baz always felt he owe her more respect and gratitude than the others. She took him in, she raised him, gave him a good life. And the same way she gave him all that, she could just as easily take it away.

After spending part of the afternoon and evening with Emily, J went back to Smurf’s. He tried his best to be around and be there for Smurf. He knew she wasn’t taking this whole thing very well.

“Hey,” J said with a light smile on his face.

“Hi, baby. Lena and me just had dinner... want me to make you a plate?”

“No, it’s fine.” He told her, he had a wonderful dinner with Emily already. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Baz stopped by today.”

“How did that go?”

“Same way I didn’t like the fact he wanted to do the jobs without me, he didn’t like the fact you and his brothers doing jobs without him...” She told him amused, arching her eyebrow she asked, “Ironic, isn’t it?”

J chuckled. Part of him wanted to ask how da hell she knew about the jobs without Baz, but then again, it was Smurf. There wasn’t much she didn’t know. “Can I ask you something?” J asked, sounding calm as usual.

Smurf took a sip of her drink and leaned in at the table. “Why I don’t allow them to have the final word? You think I’m being too severe? Stubborn?” She questioned. “A bitch?”

J smiled but shook his head. “I can understand their side... I can even relate to it. I’m just trying to understand yours.” J explained.

“They are grown men behaving like kids. The more you give the more they want. Never satisfied with what they have. They have their freedom. They can make decisions. And you know what happens most of the time? I get a call in the middle of the night to bail someone from the shit they get themselves into. They need me.” Smurf said, feeling proud of that fact. “I have rules for a reason. I have the final word for a reason. If they can’t accept that they better be prepared for when shit goes down and I’m not there to save them.”

J didn’t have much to say. He was still learning how the family worked. He remembered his first day with them where Smurf said there was no secret in this family. That alone was a lie. But one thing J had learned for sure was that even though they had their spats, fights and overwhelming discussions, no matter what, their loyalty to each other was the only thing it remained. It happened with him not long ago when Alexa helped the FBI. J had the chance to make the whole family go to jail... but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

In the end, he was a Cody.

J nodded, and after a moment of silence, he smiled at Smurf. “I talked with Emily.”

“You did?” Smurf sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I mean, about you wanting to meet her. She said she would love to.”

She smiled. “We need to set up a nice dinner for her soon, then.”

J arched his eyebrow. “I have only one condition.” Smurf slowly nodded, waiting J to continue. “I don’t want anyone else here. Specially Baz. No pretending to be a happy family. No second intentions.”

Smurf grinned at J’s request, it wasn’t that surprising considering what happened last time he agreed on doing this. But still... J had some balls to make that a condition. She respected that.

“Well, can Lena come?” She asked, sounding amused.

J chuckled. “Yeah... she can come.”

“Alright then.”

 

*****

 

Emily entered her home to find her friends all gathered up by the kitchen, laptops opened, books and papers spread through the table, snacks all over the counter. Made her chuckled. She wasn’t bothered or annoyed or upset by the fact they were all there... as if it was their home too, and it felt good to have them there. To know they had her home a safe place.

Emily wasn’t close to her family; her friends was the closest of a family that she got. The thought of J came to mind, made her wonder if he was part of her family now, too. She definitely enjoyed his company, and her friends seemed to be ok with him and him with them. Would it be asking too much to have it all, selfish to want it all... and to simply, be happy.

“Hello, people who don’t live here,” Emily said amused once she got inside, putting her bag away.

Her friends, Riley, Beth, Vin and Erik looked at her with tired eyes. “Hey, you’re home late,” Vin mentioned, looking at his watch.

“Everything okay?” Riley questioned.

“Yeah. I think the internship thing is almost taken care of.” She said smiling, sitting in one of the chairs. “I ran into a lost dog today”

“And he offered you a job?” Vin joked.

She chuckled. “No, smart ass.”

“Where is he? Why didn’t you bring him here?” Beth asked.

“I was considering just that when his owner, Shawn, found us.” Emily looked at her friends, “He is a veterinarian with his own clinic and a pet shop and needs someone to help him around the shop and the animals. Mostly the animals.”

“Holy shit! Did he offer you the job?” Riley asked, sounding excited.

“He did. We got to talk for a little while and he was so grateful he had his dog back that he offered me the job.”

“You don’t seem very happy, though.” Erik pointed out.

“I am happy but I’m not entirely sure working in a pet shop would qualify as an internship to give me the credits I need. I will talk it over with the counselor first thing tomorrow morning. And I hope he agrees because I only have two more days to fix this.”

Erik laughed, suddenly. “A veterinarian who lost his dog. That’s priceless.”

“Right?” Emily chuckled, “He wasn’t so amused when I pointed out, though.”


	8. Chapter 8

They were gathered in Pope’s car, waiting for the right moment to get in the storage’s office. “Everyone ready?” Pope asked, looking over his brothers and J, who had a serious look on his face.

“Let’s do this,” Craig said putting his mask on, same as the others.

They head over to the exit door in the alley, quickly breaking the door lock. There was a small hall connecting the exit to the office. The office looked simpler than Pope expected. Only a few shelves with documents and objects, a desk with a computer and a phone. Deran looked around, “Where’s the safe, Pope?”

“It should be close to the desk, right here. And another one by the counter, in the front.”

Deran and Craig searched around once again. “There’s nothing...”

“Here. It’s hidden below...” J said, pointing to the ground.

“Ok, J and I got this. Go check in the front.” Pope said.

Deran and Craig rushed to the other room. The safe wasn’t hidden at all. Was right under the counter. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Craig said in disbelieve seeing the password written on the top of the safe.

Deran chuckled. “Try it, man”

A few bips later, the safe opened. “What’s the fun in that?”

“Come on. Bag everything. Let’s get out of here.”

Once Deran and Craig got back, Pope and J got the safe out of the ground. “We’re taking this one,” Pope said. “J, check the door.”

“Clear. Come on.”

They put everything else back in their place and got ready to move. When they got in the exit door, J stopped, making everyone on alert mode. J signed everyone to go back when he heard voices coming from the alley.

“You said it was clear!” Deran complained.

“It was.”

Craig was getting impatient. “Let’s take them out and get the fuck out of here.”

Pope moved back to the office, closing the door. “J. What do we do?”

“What?” “Are you kidding me?” Deran and Craig continued to complain, as J looked at Pope with a confused look. “We don’t have time for this, Pope.”

“Quiet!” Pope warned his brother. “J? What do we do?”

This was it. Pope was putting J on the spot to see how he would react. J took a deep breath. “They don’t know we’re here. When they get in, we knock him out. No guns. They won’t see our faces, we will have time to get out. It will be enough.” J rushed his explanation.

Pope looked to his brothers, waiting for their response. Once they nodded, Pope agreed. “Wanna do the honors?” Pope asked and J nodded. “I’m right behind you.” Looking over his brothers, Pope warned, “You two get the safe and be out of sight.”

It didn’t take long for the two guys, still talking, to get in. J quickly approached the first one, who looked older and probably the owner of the place. He kicked the guy’s legs, making him drop on his knees to get knocked out when he tried to look at J. The second guy who watched the whole thing was still in shocked but tried to run when he saw Pope walking in his direction.

He was faster than the older guy and fought back with Pope. Once J finished tying the older guy up, he went to help Pope. The guy struggled his way away from Pope and managed to punch J’s face before Pope finally put him down.

“He saw your face?”

“I don’t think so,” J said.  “He was a little disorientated, tried to get the mask off but couldn’t.”

“Got you pretty good there for a disorientated man,” Craig said, once he and Deran came out from hiding.

J sighed but didn’t respond. 

“Let’s go, man,” Deran said sounding anxious. “Let’s hurry the fuck out of here.”

 

*****

 

“Are you sure about this?” Emily asked Shawn. “I mean, I know you need the help but you are the one making me a favor.”

After a long morning with her counselor and Shawn, they got into an understanding where the counselor would consider the job if Shawn accepted to report her performance, which was mandatory for the internship.

Shawn smiled, opening the door of his shop. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“You are a life saver. Thank you.” Emily couldn’t contain her smile. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I will be here all the freaking time. I will learn everything I need to know. I will even anticipate your needs... I will the best receptionist/veterinary assistant/animal sitter, you ever had! This will be great!”

“Alright, alright. Don’t make me change my mind now..” He laughed. “I’m sure you will do great. Besides, I will always be close by in case you have any question. Come on, let me show you around.”

Shawn took his time explaining everything to Emily. Her duties and responsibilities. The shop and clinic were never full but there was always people inside it. She got around at the shop getting familiar with the space and the products... then, Shawn showed her his office and the place in the back where they took care of the animals.

“I won’t need much help in the office but sometimes I do need some assistance depending on the animal.” Emily nodded with a low ‘okay’ and he continued, “when I do, don’t worry, I will guide you through it. It won’t be anything you can’t handle. Don’t worry.”

“That’s good. I don’t want to accidentally kill a puppy or something..”

“We definitely don’t want that!” He chuckled. “It wouldn’t look so good in your report, either..”

“God.. that’s right.. you’re not only my boss but you will also make reports about me to my counselor.”

“Yes. And I’m always very thorough with my reports.”

“Dammit. I don’t think I thought this through.”

“Too late to back out. I will be watching you like a hawk.”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever. I’m not scared. I’m not! I will do my job just fine. You’ll see.” Emily used her serious voice but was clearly in a fun mood.

 _I know_. Shawn thought and smiled.

 

*****

 

“25k total, more or less,” Pope said after going through everything he found inside the safe.

“Not bad” Even having to deal with those guys, at least they get some good money out of it. “Not bad at all,” Deran said, satisfied.

“How did you know about this place, Pope?” Craig’s voice came from the back of the room.

“I drive around a lot”

“Uh...”

“You just need to pay attention to details, man.” Pope looked at his brother. “It’s all about the details”

Most of the time when they were all together, J was silent. Watching them interact, their behavior. Was weird how they could be silly brothers in one minute to wild animals ready to attack in the other. J felt like he would never fully understand them, but it was okay. This was his family and he wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

The brothers got ready to leave, they gathered the money and destroyed the safe.

J watched Pope drive away and Craig right after it with his motorcycle. “Deran, do you have a minute?”

“Sure man. What’s up?”

J hand him the bag with his share of the money. “Here.”

“You want me to put it away somewhere? Look, man, I don’t think it’s a good idea.. ask Craig..”

J shook his head. “No. I want you to keep it.”

“No way, man. This is yours.” Deran hands the bag back to J but J didn’t move. “I don’t want your money, J.”

J sighed. “I know. I could save this money like I have been doing since I started and do nothing with it right now. Or, I could give it to you so you can do something with it, now.” Deran didn’t answer. Deran didn’t say anything, he just stared at J, confused. “Your bar. Use it for the bar.”

“J.. man.. you don’t have to...”

“I know, man. I’m not doing anything with second intention here. I know you will have a lot of bills and a lot of extra work to do in the beginning...”

Deran was struggling to make a decision. Wasn’t easy for him to accept help from his brothers, so was even harder to accept it coming from J. “No second intention. No string attached.” J’s voice was quiet. “Do something good with the money.”

He wasn’t completely sure J was being truthful, but he didn’t see any sign that he wasn’t, either. As far as he knew, J never betrayed or lied or got them in trouble. He didn’t understand why J was doing this without gaining anything. Maybe he was really just trying to help. Do something nice.

Deran took a deep breath, nodding and accepting the money. “Thank you, man.”


	9. Chapter 9

J found himself knocking on Emily’s door but she wasn’t home. _Where is she?_ He thought.

Well, it wasn’t a total surprise, Emily had things to do other than sit around the house all day. However, the fact he hasn’t heard from her as much as he would like was bothering him. More than he would like to admit. 

He decided to wait for her, grabbing his phone to call her as he sits down on the porch. He heard the phone calling but there was no answer. As he waited to see if she was going to call back or her car suddenly appears at the gate, the images of what he did earlier kept popping up in his mind. Against all his common sense and better judgment, he was enjoying joining Pope and the others on the side jobs. Then, he thought of Emily. How would he explain the bruise on his face without telling her the truth about what happened? He didn’t want to lie to her. He didn’t want to go down that road. So far, what he told her were half-truths. Not a lie but not necessarily the truth either.

How bad would it be if he told her, anyway? _Don’t go there, J_. He sighed.

He couldn’t.

He could but he shouldn’t.

It was for the best. Her best. The less she knows the better. Is to protect her. Right? _Right._

J was about to give her another call when her car showed up and he immediately stood up, making it easier for her to see him. She saw him before even leaving the car. She quickly gathered her bags and walked to meet him.

 “Hi” Emily greeted him with a smile, but her expression changed to a concerned look once her eyes caught the bruise on his face. “It’s late. Are you okay?”

Without answering, J got closer, his hands holding her face for a kiss. In all honesty, it wasn’t meant to be more than a chaste kiss, a little peck on the lips, soft and sweet. But to his surprise, it went further. It surprised him how much he missed kissing those lips. Long and hard, and completely out of his control.

Emily response was to let him. That simple. Felt like they haven’t seen each other in forever and she missed him too.

“Hi” he whispered breaking the kiss, without moving away. Emily smiled feeling his hands still holding her face keeping her close and his thumb caressing her cheeks. He didn’t want to leave her side. He wanted to stay with her for as long as he could. When she was about to ask again if he was alright, she heard his quiet voice again “Can I spend the night?”

Emily felt the urge to get some answers first but something in J’s voice kept her from doing it. Whatever caused the bruise in his face, he wasn’t ready to explain right now.

Her voice matched his when she nodded. “Yeah, of course, you can.” She gave him another kiss before opening the door. “Please, come in.”

Once inside she put her stuff away. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long...”

“You know, you should’ve called.” She said in an amused tone, leading him to sit on the couch with her.

“I did, actually.”

“Shit. Really?” Emily searched for her phone only to noticed it was on vibrate.

J chuckled. “Yeah. I called once I got here and no one answered the door.”

“Yeah. That’s great. But maybe next time try calling _before_ you stop by? I could’ve told I was going to be home late...” She watched J smirk at her nodding, with the _Yeah-right-like-that’s-gonna-happen_ look on his face. “I have a better idea. Hold on.” Emily got up from the couch, opened the door and headed to the porch. J heard a little noise and a moment later Emily was back, holding a key. “Here.”

The smirk on J’s face faded when he saw the key in Emily’s hand, seconding guessing if he should take it or not. “A key?”

“Is a little thing we use to open doors, you know?” She said, sitting back on the couch, closer to him than before. “It’s my emergency key, J.” She explained.

J slowly took the key from her hand. “You’re giving me the key to your house?” Emily gives him a small smile and nodded. “Are you sure?”

“You’re not gonna rob me, are you?” She joked and J felt his stomach curl with the thought of what happened with Nikky.

“No, of course not.” J quickly stated, holding her hand. _I won’t let them do that to you._ He vowed.

Emily smiled. “Then yes, I’m sure. I trust you. And I don’t like the idea of you waiting outside.”

J leaned closer to meet her lips. He kissed her as gratitude, as a thank you because right now, he didn’t have words to express how much this gesture meant to him.

After a brief moment, Emily pulled away slowly, gently brushing her fingers over his bruise. “Mind telling me what happened there?”

He didn’t know how to show her how much she meant to him, the only way he knew how was to be truthful, to be honest, and that was the only thing he couldn’t do. It was driving him crazy. J met her gaze, taking a deep breath as he chose his words carefully.

 “I was with my uncles when we ran into a couple of guys... and things got physical.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“No, I’m not in trouble.” He said but Emily stayed still, unconvinced by his reply. “I’m fine, I promise. Was just a misunderstanding.”

Her eyebrow arched, unsure, but she relaxed in his arms. “Does it hurt?”

“A little... but I’m sure you can make it better,” the gentle smirk was back on his face.

 

*****

 

Deran watched his brother leave the bar’s bathroom putting his belt back in place, and not long after it a young woman followed _,_ quickly _tugging her dress back down._ Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she realized that Deran was there, still watching their walk of shame. Craig leads her to the exit of the bar, giving her the typical _I will call you_ line and a small peck on the cheek.

“You are unbelievable.” Deran sighed.

“That’s what she said.”

Deran wants to punch his brother’s reply as soon as the words came out of his mouth. “The bar isn’t even ready to open yet. Why are you bringing random girls in here, man?”

“Relax, man. She’s cool.”

“What about Nikky?”

“What about her?”

“Why even bother with this shit, man? If you’re with Nikky, be with Nikky. If not, just break up with her already.” Deran preached his brother. His voice tired and frustrated. It was always the same with Craig. “Whatever it is you’re doing, it’s just pathetic, man.”

Craig was taken aback. “What is your problem? It can’t be about me screwing some girl...”

“Get your shit together, man! That’s what my problem is.”

Craig didn’t answer. He didn’t move. He just stared at his brother, and Deran immediately feels guilty for snapping.  

“Just... don’t bring girls in here. The bar isn’t ready. Actually, don’t bring girls in here ever, even when its ready! I’m serious.” Craig smirked and Deran knew this was already a lost cause. “Whatever man, just...”

“I know.” Craig nodded. He didn’t like seeing Deran so worried, lately, it felt like that was always the case. Deran was _getting his shit together_ and even though Craig was happy for him, he wasn’t ready to follow the example.

“And deal with Nikky.”

“I will.”

“And be sober tomorrow morning. I need extra hands to finish cleaning up and do the final touches.”

“I will.”

When Deran approached the bench next to Craig, he seemed a little less annoyed. He reached his pack of cigarettes.  “Where’s your lighter? I lost mine.”

Craig looked at Deran, whose eyes were randomly analyzing the bar. “This place will be great, man. Don’t worry so much.”

Deran took a long drag of his cigarette. “Yeah... we’ll see.”

“Anything else on your mind? You seem a little...” Craig trailed off. And after a moment Craig thought Deran would just completely ignore his question but Deran slowly nodded.

“J. He uhn.. he gave me his cut of the money today.”

“No shit. Seriously?”

Deran looked at Craig. “I said no but he told me to do something good with the money. To use it on the bar. To help with the work and bills... and all that shit.”

“Damn. That kid is full of surprises, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Deran shook his head. “It’s messing with my head...”

“What is?”

“That I don’t know which is worse, the fact he gave _me_ the money or the fact I actually believed him when he said it had no strings attached.” He sighed.

“You really don’t think he is up to something?”

“No. I think... it was genuine, and that is fucking me up. When was the last time someone in this family did anything genuine?”

“Hey!” Craig said, offended.

Deran chuckled as he stood up to leave. “Fuck you, man. I’m off to sleep. You should too. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“We sure do.” Craig nodded.

“Be sober!”

Craig laughed when he heard Deran’s voice from the other room. “I sure won’t.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

J woke up with a light fruity shampoo scent. Emily.

He took a deep breath of her hair’s scent as the images from last night came back to his memory. Emily’s voice. Emily talking about her day. Emily smiling. Emily making him laugh. Emily’s taste. Emily kissing him. Emily sucking him. Emily riding him. Emily making him cum. Emily. Emily. Emily.

At some point during the night, they moved to the bedroom. He honestly didn’t remember exactly when or how he just remember being spent and happy. He felt a sting of pain when he brushed his hand over his bruised eye. Oh, shit. Yeah, he remembers how he got that, vividly.

He opened his eyes once he felt fully awake, he realized Emily’s body and how close they were. J was the big spoon... and right now, was getting _bigger_. His cock was letting him know he was also fully awake and completely aware of Emily’s ass teasing him.

J gently kissed her shoulder and caressed her curves with his free hand, underneath the sheets. Her waist and hips and the curve of her butt. She was wearing pajama shorts and a loose shirt. He moved his hand under her shirt through her back. No bra. _Damm_. J pulled up the shirt enough for his bare chest feel her back. She was so warm. So smooth.

He pulled her body closer. Nuzzling his nose at her exposed neck. His hand was back to caress her hips... but it didn’t take long before him and his cock to completely lose self-control. He rubbed his cock against her. Not caring if she would wake up, at this point.

Which she slowly did.. and also didn’t seem to care. He heard her give a small moan when she felt his hand slowly squeeze her breasts. Soft at first. A little harder now as he kissed her ear, making her moan again. J can feel Emily’s nipple already hard against his palm. Felling her body already responding to his touch made him crazy.

J wanted more. His body leaned back, just enough for her body to follow his as his hand moved down, under her shorts and between her legs. He knew her body was reacting to his touch but this... this was heaven to him. Like, finding treasure at the end of the rainbow. His fingers wandered through her wet warm folders. He massaged her pussy and wasn’t long until her entire body started moving, encouraging him to keep going. And he did. He kept her on the edge. He kept her making those moans sounds like if it was his favorite song. And damn, it was.

J felt her hand on his hips and butt, wanting him closer. He pushed her shorts down, along with his boxers. Emily found his cock, rock hard. J gasped in pleasure close to her ear as he heard the word _fuck_ coming from her lips. Begging. Her scent, her skin, her moans... he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed her.

He removed his hand from her and slowly and gently, rolled on top of Emily. J kissed the nape of her neck. Again and again, while he rubbed his cock against her butt crock. He stood on his knees, just for a second to completely remove his boxers and her shorts. He firmly grabbed her butt cheeks and spread it open to lick her up, to eat her down, to fucking taste her.

Emily found herself rising her body up, to give J better access. A shameless smile crossed her face and another moan escaped from her lips. He licked his way up, until he found her neck again, laying down on top of her.

J positioned himself to enter her. The head of his cock brushing against her wet pulsing. He pushed his cock in. Small movements at first. He didn’t want to cum so fast and he wanted her to get used to him.

He pinned Emily down, his hand forcing her back to stay down, moving his hips he slips out of her, almost completely, before pounding in her again. Every pound, J pushed himself to go deeper. Slips out and pound her once more, pushing himself deeper.

Kissing her ear, J whispered. “This okay?” Emily couldn’t bring herself to speak. She moaned instead giving a short nod.

In a way, that was all J needed to hear. With steady moves, he kept going. Taking it in the wet and warm feeling of her pussy around his cock. His arms on each side of her body, embracing her, Holding her arms and hands in his. His forehead resting on her neck. Giving small kisses and bites, between breaths.

His plan on going slow didn’t go all that far. Emily was driving him crazy, even though she was under him, her body was moving, stimulating him. Keep going. Don’t stop. Her face was half turned back, asking for kisses. And J did. Sloppy kisses. Wet. Open. Full of lust.

Fuck.

He worked his hips in and out of her. Fast in a way that he thought he was hallucinating from the pleasure. He had to force himself to slow down and not to cum.

Which he failed miserably.

J growled as he came. Half frustrated but also half proud that he lasted as long as he did. His cock, on the other hand, was feeling completely spent and satisfied. For the moment, anyway.

Emily felt J’s body relax against her back. “Good morning to you too...” she whispered.

His head still resting at the nape of her neck. “That’s what you get for sleeping with your ass pressed against me”.

J moved his body slowly to lay on his elbow next to her, already missing the warmth of her skin underneath him. He moved a little closer, hand stroking her back as he watched her catch her breath, still smiling.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough. Didn’t mean to be...”

Emily heard J’s worried voice. Her eyes opened to meet his gaze. “Hey. You didn’t hear me complain.” J smiled at her response but seemed a little lost in thought. It wasn’t the first time she had seen him like that. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

It was a valid question and to any other couple, it would be an easy question to answer. But that wasn’t the case. Was he okay? Were they okay? Thoughts of last night crossed his mind again, but this time was how close he was to tell everything to her, to open himself to her, the fact he wanted to take that risk... was almost too much to handle.

“I mean, again, I’m not complaining about what just happened, but sometimes I see you zoom out a little bit like there’s a storm going on in your mind...” Emily said, holding his gaze, “I’m here. If you need to talk, I’m here.”

His hand still moving slowly, his fingertips gently studying her. J smiled, feeling that wave of affection and concern coming from Emily’s. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just... woke up hungry.”

Emily knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth. But _damn, that’s a good answer,_ she thought.

J saw her face go red in quick seconds as she closed her eyes and smiled. His heart melted right there. He leaned to kiss her ear lightly giving her goosebumps all over.

“It’s always something new with you...” He whispered in her ear. “Something different”, he kissed her shoulder as his hand continued to caress her back and the curve of her ass. “But I’ve come to realize that it doesn’t matter what, how or where...” His eyes found hers, paying attention to his every word, “I’m always starving, for _you._ ”

Emily rose up to her elbows turning to the side, spooning into him to meet his soft and needy lips. J pushed his body closer to hers, his chest against hers, his leg between hers, his hand which never left her body was now stroking her thigh and squeezing her ass and pulling her to him.

“You always know what I want” He whispered, feeling Emily sucking his neck, lightly. He moved on top of her, completely covering her small and smooth body. He kissed her cheek, her jawline, her chin... his eyes met her gaze. Full of adoration. “And you always give me what I need”. He brushed his nose on hers making her smile and blush.

She always loved when he did that. Was like his own way to show his affection. To show he got her. He had her. And most importantly, he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

*****

 

“Craig!?” Deran yelled at his brother, who was somewhat distracted by his phone, texting.

“What? Geez..” He puts his phone in his pocket, “I was just on my phone, relax.”

“Come on, man. I need extra hands or I will never finish this in time.” Deran huffed to his brother.

“Yeah yeah, what do you need now?”

Deran sighed. “You either put all that in the garbage bag while I finish taking this down. Or, grab a latter and help me take this crap down. Take your pick.”

Craig smiled. “I will stay down here if you don’t mind.”

“Big surprise.”   “Who you can possibly be texting at this hour, anyway?” He asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him. “Aren’t the kids you date usually in school right now?”

“First of all, you asshole, I don’t date kids. What’s the matter with you?”

“What’s Nikky then, huh?”

“Second of all, Nikky isn’t a kid, and I’m not dating her.”

“Yeah. Okay. Sure... you might wanna tell her that next time you screw her. Let me know how she reacts to the news.”

“Jesus... what’s this shit? Are you that sexually frustrated that you have to ruin my sex life too?” Craig said, having enough with this conversation. “I thought gays were supposed to have it easy- Ouchh!” Deran threw pieces of the roof board at Craig’s. “Deran!! What the fuck?! I was kidding! I was kidding, man.”

“Shut up! And pick that shit up...” Deran yelled at his brother.

Craig did as he was told, shaking his head. “Someone is frustrated alright...”

“I swear to God, man!”

“Alright! Alright... relax.”

Craig wasn’t wrong. Deran was frustrated with a lot of things… sexually was definitely included. Been a while since he had sex with someone. Adrian. He was done faking with girls... and wasn’t ready to go for another guy.

 _No more Adrian_. That thought was always in the back of his mind. He needed to move on, he knew. He just didn’t want to. He had no contact with him after what happened, mostly because Adrian wanted that way. And after all the crazy shit he put Adrian through, the least he could do was to respect his decision.

Deran would be lucky if Adrian ever spoke to him again. And that... was definitely frustrating. Deran was changing his life around. Getting back on his feet. His own feet. No more Smurf. No more being controlled by her. Fucking freedom. He was doing what he should’ve done long ago... but he had everything, long ago. At least he thought he did. To a certain point, he did have everything. But everything changed when he lost who he didn’t wanna live without but wasn’t brave enough to admit. Adrian.

His freedom now meant more for him than before. Freedom for him meant a new start. A chance of a real life. Time to live his life in his way. He was doing this for him.

But...

Part of him, maybe a small part, hoped and wished, for Adrian to be there... right by his side, being part of it. Deran sighed to himself. Who was he kidding? There was no small part. There was everything. And Adrian was right there in the center.

“You know...” Craig’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “...the kid offered to help, didn’t he?” Deran shared a look with his brother, nodding. “Well?” Craig asked.

“Well, what?” Deran asked, stepping down from the latter.

“You should take him on that offer,” Craig suggested.

Deran shook his head, “I don’t know, man.”

“ _Extra hands_. Your words. That’s all I’m saying.”

Deran thought about asking J for help. But that would include two things he wasn’t fond of. Asking help and accepting help. J has been kind to Deran, even after all the crap in the past. _Jesus_ , Deran huffed to himself scratching his beard. He did a lot of crap to a lot of people in the past.

J was trying to be closer, to connect. To be a family. And truth be told, Deran needed the extra help...


	11. Chapter 11

 

Moans and whimpers were echoing in the room for the most part of the morning. J kept Emily in bed since he woke up. One of those mornings that all you want, need, to do is to fuck it out of your system.

Emily had J buried between her legs. “Oh my God... fuck...” She said, feeling the warmth of his tongue circling around her clit and giving gentle sucks. Driving her insane, drinking her up. Her hands holding the bed headboard and his holding her hips to keep her body in place.

“Wha... what you doing, don’t stop... I’m so close...” J heard her whimper.

“Not yet.” He whispered as he moved and placed himself on top of her, and his cock quickly found his way inside her.

Emily instinctively embraced him, arms around his back and legs around his waist. His body covering hers, arms on each side of her face, brushing her hair back, kissing her lips as he thrust his way in and out of her. Both feeling so close to cum...

“Shit. Is that mine or yours?” Emily panted, hearing the sound of a phone ringing.

J had one of his hand around her throat, squeezing it very gently as he kept pushing himself inside her. “I don’t care.” He breathed.

The only thing he cared right there was to hear his favorite sound... His mind cursed the damn phone for breaking their mindset of pleasure, their little bubble of ecstasy. He continued to kiss her as his body moved. Then, there it was. He felt Emily’s nails digging on his skin followed by scratch marks across his back as she came.

A few more thrust and J growled in release, relaxing completely on top of Emily. His back glistening sweat. The sensation of fulfillment and satisfaction of having your lover’s body completely spent on top of yours, is one of the best things in the world. She felt his heart calming down along with his breathing.

They hear a text sound coming from the phone. “I’m gonna break that phone.”

Emily laughed at J’s reaction. “It’s probably Riley. I was supposed to go surfing this morning with her and the others.”

J, who had his face buried in her neck, lazily lift his head to look at her. “I’m not sorry.”

“Neither am I.” She kissed his lips.

They were both pretty sweaty but they didn’t care. They knew they had to leave the bed eventually, they needed to get up, get cleaned up, take a shower, eat something... not necessarily in that order but probably in that order. Yet, neither of them move. They stayed there for several minutes. Kissing each other. Smiles and giggles after something one of them said. Lazy and satisfied breaths. Loving and caring touches.

Emily took her time to appreciate the forms and shapes of J’s body. The muscles from his arms, and over his ribs, lower to his waist and hips, his lower back and gorgeous butt. J was completely aware of her touches. He didn’t mind. Hell, he liked it. He welcomed it. It was a strange place to be in, to be this exposed to someone... yet, to feel safe. J wasn’t feeling out of place. If anything, this was the perfect place to be. But Emily was giving him something he always wanted, in a hidden place in his heart, he wanted this. To be cherished by someone. The strange part was to realize how easy it was to let it happen with Emily. It was never easy, before. It never felt right, before. With anyone else.

Eventually, J moved away to lay on his back and decided to reach his phone to see the missing call from Deran and a text. - _Get back to me when you see this._ -

“It was my phone,” J mentioned to Emily, as he got up from bed to call Deran back, who picked up after two rings. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

“I’m taking you on that offer, to help me with the bar.”

J smiled. “Oh yeah? Right now?” His eyes went to Emily, who was getting up from the bed.

“If you’re free. I would seriously appreciate any help.”

J heard Craig’s voice in the background. “Hey! What you think I’m doing?!”

“Seriously, any help is welcomed,” Deran said.

“Yeah man, sure.” J’s eyes followed Emily’s naked body walked over to the bathroom. “I just need like... 20-30mins to take a shower and get ready, if that’s okay.”

Deran sighed in relief. “Yeah. That’s fine. Thanks, man.”

J didn’t wait for the call to drop before putting his phone away to head to the bathroom and join Emily in the shower. As much as he wanted to get dirty again before getting clean, he knew he shouldn’t start something that would definitely last more than just 20-30mins. But damn, it was hard to resist her teasing, her kisses, her touches.

Emily left first to dry off and get dressed, leaving J to finish his shower by himself. She put some dirty clothes away, arranged her messy desk and pilled her books, checked her phone and found several missed texts from Riley. She heard J leaving the steamy bathroom, she gave a quick look at him still a little distracted with her phone, but another look followed, now completely focused. A legit Kodak moment, Emily thought. Seeing J standing in her room, towel around his waist, water drops across his shoulder and chest, wet messy hair...

Emily put her phone back on her desk, without looking away from J.

“Don’t look at me like that” J said, sounding shy and amused.

Emily grinned, walking closer. “Like what?” Shaking his head J smiled, blushing. “Like, I want to lock my door and keep you here just for myself?” J closed his eyes, feeling her warm soft lips as she kissed a few drops of water from his chest. “Because I do.”

J leaned his head down to kiss her. Pulling her body against his. Fuck. Just to think about having her was making his cock hard. Again. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, wishing he could actually stay in this room with her forever.

He slightly pushed away from her, realizing what she was wearing. His hoodie. “It looks good on you.” His hand playing with the zipper.

Emily smiled. “Yeah, sorry. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” He pulled the zipper down, slowly. She was naked underneath. Fuuuck. He pulled the zip back up. “Such a tease...”

“I will let you get dressed.” She chuckled and kissed him gently. “Want something to eat? I’m starving...” she said before checking her phone and walking over to the kitchen. Some juice, scrambled eggs and toast would do the trick just fine.

Emily arranged the table while going through Riley’s texts. She wasn’t all that happy with her for missing surfing with the group.

- _Rise and shine, sleepy head! It seems I got here first._ \- Emily chuckled.  
- _The guys are here. Where are you? Come oooon!_ \- Her face wrinkled thinking about everybody there waiting on her.  
- _Bitch, we are starting without you. Find us in the water._ -  Shit. Knowing Riley, she wouldn’t let this go anytime soon.

Emily wrote back. - _Riley. I’m sorry. I got... caught up. I will definitely make it up to you_.-

“What’s that bag on the floor for?” J asked, referring to the first aid bag in her closet floor.

Emily looked away from her phone to see J, who was fully clothed now. “It’s for the clinic. Shawn sometimes makes house calls and eventually its needed. He got me one in case I have to accompany him.” She explained. “It’s for emergencies.”

Emily told him about the whole job offer situation and how Shawn was helping her to settle in.

“So, this Shawn guy...” J started saying, sitting at the table. “You met him one day and he offered you a job. Just like that?”

Emily arched her eyebrow. “No. Not _just like that_. You know what happened. I told you how it happened.”

J nodded, remembering about their conversation from last night. Emily watched him eat his breakfast, not sure what was going on in that head of his. She sat down at the chair across from him, drinking her juice.

“Okay,” He said, after an awkward silence. “I gotta go.” He seemed annoyed but his voice was calm which in times like these was infuriating.

“Hey, hey, no, wait...” Emily quickly got up and stood in front of him. “What’s the matter?”

J shook his head taking a deep breath. “Nothing.” Emily didn’t move away. Didn’t look away. She just stared at him... waiting for something else. Anything else. “I just think it’s a little odd for a random guy to do such a thing for a random girl, without second intentions...”

Emily frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, Em. Would you ever hire someone you just met to work for you out of the blew?”

“It didn’t feel odd to me. I mean... I get what you’re saying, really, I do but, I don’t think he had any intention other than to get some help at his clinic. He met with my counselor and everything, J.”

J only nodded, again, with an annoyed expression. “I gotta go.”

Emily sighed but didn’t say anything, mostly because she was honestly unsure of what to say. What was happening right now? Was he just worried? A genuine concern? Was he just being an overprotective boyfriend? Jealous? All of the above?? Emily wasn’t sure. J always acted so calmly around her, this was a new side of him that she had to learn how to deal with.

She followed him to the door in silence. Once he got his bike, he kissed her. A quick kiss. A hurried kiss. She didn’t like that.

“Wanna try that again?” she tried, grabbing him by the arm and forcing his eyes to meet hers. He leaned closer to give her another kiss. Cautious. Tense. Emily didn’t pull back and neither did he. Then another kiss came from his lips. Almost a nervous kiss but Emily felt J’s body relax after a moment, now completely facing hers for another kiss.  

“The things you said this morning, the things you are feeling, I am too. You know that, right?” She whispered and his expression softened by her words. His hand reaching her face, his thumb caressing her cheek gently.

“I do now.” He whispered back before kissing her again. Pushing his insecurities away.

Emily smiled when he broke the kiss and brushed his nose at hers. Just like that, making everything better.

“Call you later?” He asked.

“You better.” She replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily drove to the clinic and found Shawn at the reception reading over some papers, but his eyes found her once he heard the little bell noise when the door opened.

He found himself smiling. “Hey.”

“Good morning.” Emily greeted, walking over to the desk. She found Tail under the desk, probably sleeping before she got there, but now he was alert. “Hey boy!” Putting her bag away, she got on her knees to pet him. “Hi, big boy. How are ya? You good? Yeah? Yes, you are.”

Shawn looked amused at the scene. “I think he missed you.” He mentioned, seeing how his dog behaved around her, always comfortable and relaxed.

“Is that right? Did you miss me?” She asked Tail, petting his face and ears. “I missed you too! Yes, I did. Yes, I did...”

“My neighbors, they uh... I got a few complaints about the noise he’s making when I’m not there. So, I’m bringing him with me for now until I figure it out what to do.” He explained once Emily stood up.

“Making noise, huh?” She crossed her arms looking at Tail, with a serious look. “Tsc tsc...” Tail made a noise as if he understood her disapproval, which made her chuckle. Her eyes examined the desk and the papers in his hands. “What’s all this?”

“It’s some patient files, exam results, purchases, stuff like that. I need you to do put in the system when there’s no client around...” Shawn said, giving the room a quick look, “...like, right now,” They both laughed. “It’s no big deal. It’s just good to have everything organized in the computer. I hate having this much paper around the office.”

“Yes, Sr. I will do it right away...” Emily said, taking the papers from him.

“Oh, my God. Please. Don’t call me Sr. It... makes me feel old and, weird.”

“Sorry.” She gave him a shy smile, “Shawn.”

The day started slow, but it didn’t last much. The clinic had a few visitors and the shop was also busy. Mostly kids buying toys and searching for new pets. And a couple of sick dogs, but fortunately it wasn’t anything serious. Shawn had Emily observe how he treated the dogs, how to calm them or to secure them. It was quite impressive to watch him deal with the animals. Always so attentive and caring.

Emily was done putting all the information into the system during the day, between customers, which surprisingly took almost all afternoon. She noticed how hungry she was when she felt her stomach complain.

“Shawn?” She knocked on the door of his office.

“Yeah, come in.”

“Hi. Is this a bad time?” She asked, watching him write notes in other papers, Tail sleeping on the floor next to him.

“Uhn...” he looked at Emily standing at the door then at the papers again, “No. Come in. What’s up?” he said, closing the folder.

“I just wanted to know if you need anything? Because...” Emily started saying and he checked his watch, “...It’s way past lunch time and I’m starving.” She shyly admitted.

He brushed his face with his hands. Like, realizing how later it was already. “I’m so sorry. Oh my God. Yes. Please. Go lunch...”

“No need to apologize. The day kind of ran away from us today, I guess.”

He leaned back in his chair, suddenly feeling tired. “Yeah. It doesn’t happen every day, though. I can assure you. It’s just, weekends, people get more free time to shop around.” He explained. “During the week is mostly patients for the clinic.”

“It’s okay. I honestly don’t mind. Full practice means good business.” Shawn smiled with her comment. “I can get you something to eat too... if you’re hungry.” She offered.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that...”

“I know.” She stood up. “What do you feel like eating?”

 

 

*****

 

 

“It’s looking good.”

Deran heard J say. They cleaned up the ceiling, the walls, the patio in the back and the kitchen. The bar counter looked almost as new. The lights had been replaced. Deran already ordered the beers and the rest of the booze that was due to arrive sometime during the week.

“Yeah.” Deran stood next to J as he watched his bar become real. “Almost done”, he said and felt J pat him on the shoulder, looking pleased.

They both walked over the patio in the back, J set the fire up while Deran grabbed some beers from the cooler not far from them.

“Thanks for coming today, man,” Deran said, handing J a beer.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Did you tell Smurf you were here?”

“No.” He shook his head, “I wasn’t at Smurf’s when you called.”

“Spent the day at your girlfriend’s?” Deran smiled slightly, watching J nod. He found himself curious about it, since the day he saw J with her. He had a strange feeling in his gut like he already knew her. But maybe he was just imagining things, right? It happens. Plus, he couldn’t get a good look at her, being across the street away from her. “Is it serious?”

“Yeah.” J smiled awkwardly. “I mean, I want it to be.”

“I’m glad, man.”

“About?”

“I didn’t think you would get serious with anyone after Nikky.”

 _No shit_. J thought. He wasn’t looking for anything with anyone, but things with Emily happened suddenly and unexpected...

“Baz told me everybody outside this family was a mark... you know, a target for future jobs,” J said, now looking at Deran. “Do you agree with him?”

Scratching his beard, he thought about lying and blame it all on Baz, but he didn’t want to be that person anymore, and most importantly, he didn’t want to lie to J. “I used to.” His answer came with a heavy sigh. “I used to see things or understand things in black and white. I had to, in order to live that life, I had to. But now... I see many other shades. You know?”

J hold Deran’s gaze, taking his words in before nodding. “If you are serious with this girl... I’m glad for you. I am. Just, be careful. Look what happened to Baz. Or Pope. Or me. Smurf had full control over our lives, even our personal lives. We didn’t have a choice. But maybe, you do.”

“You are making a different choice, now.”

“It was long overdue, man. Shit had to change.” Deran said, now looking at the fire in front of him.

“Hey, you two girls done chatting?” Craig’s voice filled the room with annoyance. “What you wanna do with this?”

“Everything can go. It’s all trash. Put in the garbage bags and take it to the back.”

“Aren’t you forgetting the magic word?”

“Now, Craig!” Deran frowned, clearly not in the mood to deal with his brother’s shit.

“No, Deran... that’s not it.”

“Asshole!”

“Try again.”

J smiled watching them piss each other off as they walk away. He always envied that bond between brothers. Maybe one day he would be part of that bond too.

He stayed there, drinking his beer and staring at the fire, thinking about how life can change so much in so little time. All it takes is one decision and everything can be sunshine and rainbows or go downhill from there. He blinked a few times, trying to push those thoughts away. He grabbed his phone and looked for Emily’s number.

“Hey, you.” Small chuckled and a shy smile formed in J’s face when she picked up. He was never sure what was going to happen when it comes to his family, but that right there, he was sure about. When someone’s voice can make you forget about anything and everything else in your mind, make your heart race or skip a beat... that is when you know you are head over heels in love with that someone.


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

J’s voice was calm but shaky and unsure, as he opened the car door for Emily. They were outside Smurf’s house. J finally took Emily for dinner as Smurf requested. When he agreed to this, he knew what he was doing, he had a point to make. But now that she was standing a few feet from the gate, he didn’t know what was the god damn point anymore. Why was he putting Emily to this? Smurf was gonna eat her alive.

“Are you?” she asked, tilting her head.

“I... I don’t know.”

“J, this was your idea.” She chuckled, amused.

“My grandmother’s idea.”  J pointed out. “It’s just, she’s... a lot to take. I’m not sure how this dinner is gonna go. I don’t want her to get under your skin.”

Emily stepped closer, gently pushing J’s against her car. “Don’t worry. I won’t let that happen.” She whispered before giving him a quick kiss. “But if you think it’s a bad idea, we don’t have to go.”

J sighed. _I’m not sure._ His mind screamed. “She wants to meet you. It’s better to just get it done.” He said it instead.

But they didn’t move. The stayed there for a moment more, in each other’s arms. J enjoyed this feeling of normality more than he would like to admit. Dating outside the gate as a normal teenager would.

 

*****

 

“Who’s that? Is that J?” Deran asked, parking the car in front of the gate.

J and his girlfriend were kissing in her car. _Shit_. Deran closed his eyes not believing what he was seeing. _Shit!_ His mouth was dry, feeling sick to his stomach.

“Yeah. With the new girlfriend, apparently...” Craig said, stepping out of the car in a quick motion.

“Craig, no. Wait.” Deran tried to stop it but was too late.

Craig walked over to J but kept his respectful distance. He looked over Emily and then to J. “Hey man. Are you coming in?”

“Yeah. Just about...” His eyes went to Emily’s who’s expression changed from calm to serious in a split of second. “What you guys doing here?” J asked Craig, confused.

“Don’t worry. We just needed a couple of tools in the garage...”

“J?” Emily’s voice was cold. “What’s going on?”

“It’s okay. They are my uncles.” J could feel how tense Emily was, he held her hand to reassure her but her expression didn’t change.

“Hi. I’m Craig. And that’s Deran.” Looking back and pointing at Deran, who was just now stepping away from the car. “And you are...?”

She didn’t answer. She kept looking at Deran walk slowly over to where they were.

“Her name is Emily.”

Deran sounded broken. Almost afraid. J and Craig both looking surprised and confused.

“You know each other?” Craig asked, and Emily found herself with all eyes on her. Waiting for her to give some reaction or explanation.

Her face was blank.

“She’s... uh...” Deran whispered. “She’s Adrian’s friend.”

Emily saw red. Before anyone could react, she took two quick steps closer to Deran and punched him in the face. Was strong enough to unbalance him but not to get him to the ground. Another punch met Deran’s face. And this time she saw blood in his lips.

“Emily!?”

 “Whoa whoa, hey, easy now.”

Craig and J reacted at the same time, but Deran’s hand grabbed Craig’s arm, stopping him to get in the middle. Craig looked at his brother with a confused look and saw Deran shaking his head. _Don’t stop her. I deserve it_.

“Em?” J’s voice came behind her, holding her by her waist. But her focus was on Deran.

“Yeah. I’m Adrian’s friend.” She breathed. “I’m the one who found him on that bathroom’s floor! I’m the one who took him to the fucking hospital after you kick the shit out of him.”

Deran winced. He could feel her anger through her words. J closed his eyes. Finally understanding what just happened. Emily stared at Deran for a moment more before brushing J’s hands off of her to walk back to her car.

J gave Deran a murderous look before following Emily to her car.

“You were the kid that Adrian mentioned... you were the kid who helped Deran.” She said in disbelief, putting the pieces together.  “I can’t believe this is happening”

“Emily,”

“I can’t believe this is fucking happening” She whispered, mostly to herself.

“Let me explain wha-”

She interrupted him, opening the door to get in. “I need to go”

“Em, no, please. Can we talk about-”

“I need to get out of here.” She said, her voice cold. J’s heart racing with what was happening. Refusing to look at him on her window, she started the car and drove away. 

J watched her go. He watched until the car disappeared from his view. Part of him was hoping she would stop and come back. But who was he kidding? Nothing for him was that easy, or simple. His heart sank. In one minute he was smiling and kissing her and the next his world was upside down. Again.

This fucking family.

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know it was her, J.” Deran’s voice came in a low tone as J walked passed him, entering the garage.

“Where are you going?” Craig asked.

He came back seconds later with his bike. “What you think I’m doing? I’m going after her.”

Deran searched his pocket for his keys. “Take the jeep, will be faster.”

J looked deep and hard into Deran’s eyes. “No.”

“J, come on. What can I do, man?”

J sighed, shaking his head, suddenly feeling tired. “I think you’ve done enough...”

Everything was spinning in J’s head. Of course, his past was coming back to bite him in the ass. Of course, his mistakes were coming back to haunt him. Of course, he couldn’t be happy. Not in this family. There’s no such thing.

But he was happy. Two fucking seconds ago, he was happy and was because of Emily. He needed to make this right.

His heart was racing along with his breathing by the time he got to Emily’s place. He didn’t her car parked and the lights were off. _Fuck_.

“Emily?” He knocked. “Can we... can we just, talk about it? Let me explain.” He knocked again but there was no response. No sounds coming from the inside. He reached his pocket to get the key Emily gave him. He gently and carefully opened the door.

The dim light coming from the pole outside invading through the window was all J could see in the quiet and dark living room. J looked around before heading to her room, to find the door half opened. “Em?”

Sadness filled his chest.

She wasn’t there.

His eyes scanning her room. Her guitar safely placed in the corner. The memory of her playing while stoned made him smile. He examined each polaroid at her board, most of them were with her with friends, smiling and surfing. There was one, at the very up right corner of the board, J sighed. The photo of her, Riley and Adrian at the beach. All the times he spent the night, how did he miss this? Maybe deep down he didn’t want to see it. Maybe, he wasn’t even looking for it.

He looked at her desk, which was filled with her books, papers, and her laptop. J moved the mouse and the screen light up. He sat down on her chair when he saw the folder “with J”. Curiosity got the best of him. He double clicked and a few video files and a bunch of images filled the screen. He clicked in the first video. It was the day they were skating. The day he met Jimmy. J laughed at the memory. He had a good time with that kid. He opened the second video, it was Jimmy and him at the ramp. Going back and forth and Emily’s voice in the background. She sounded happy. They were happy.

The photos were all of that day. She talking with her friends. She smiling. She skating. And then there was one with him, at the top of the ramp. He was holding her from behind. He had his eyes closed and chin resting at her shoulders, and she leaned against his.

J lost track of time looking at that photo.

Eventually, he stood up and moved to her bed. Hands brushing his face.

_Where are you?_

 

 

*****

 

 

She was having a whole fucking roller coaster of emotion right now, but anger was right at the top of the list. _To hell with those people. To hell with those who hurt my friend. To hell with them all._

She didn’t see that coming. Not for a second. _How stupid are you?!_ She asked herself. _Very stupid! He mentioned his uncles. Why didn’t you ask for names? HUH? Because you are stupid! He mentioned his grandmother. Why didn’t you ask her name? Because you are fucking stupid!! FUCK!_ She smacked the wheel a couple of times in anger. Her eyes filling with tears. _Fuck_.

Emily kept driving, unsure for how long. But she reduced the speed once she recognized the place. The place was quiet, nothing besides the sound of the waves crashing down. She frowned for a moment when she saw the light from the porch on. The place should be empty, he wasn’t supposed to be here.

She was about to knock when she saw someone’s shadow approaching the door.

The door opened slowly and she gasped. Her eyes immediately filled with tears again but now for a totally different reason. Relief. And sadness.

“You’re here.” She breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m here.” Adrian opened his arms and pulled his friend closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind, Adrian is living in a different place but still close to the beach.  
> It's small and simple, and kinda thought it would fit good with Adrian. Maybe a little fewer glass windows and more surf equip hanging around, ofc xD  
> 1) https://78.media.tumblr.com/d6d7c21c1da620c8d5815ab1b75fe97d/tumblr_p0gpc7DK4g1un6hkoo3_1280.jpg  
> 2) https://78.media.tumblr.com/470a8775d88907ccc64f86ca65deeda3/tumblr_p0gpc7DK4g1un6hkoo2_1280.jpg  
> 3) https://78.media.tumblr.com/9e53f008f56b7d03888df9e4bbc4b808/tumblr_p0gpc7DK4g1un6hkoo1_1280.jpg


End file.
